


Licentious

by n1nastill



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1nastill/pseuds/n1nastill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis finally built up the courage to buy a vibrator, she just didn't expect to find the employee of the shop Carmilla Karnstein far more arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura had never known cursive lettering make such a large impact on how unsteady she felt on her feet, but as she stared at the stark white writing on black she knew what she was there for. Taking a final sip of her hot chocolate – in a bid to calm her nerves – the brunette threw the empty cup into a nearby bin before taking her final steps towards the dreaded shop.

Wrapping her fingers across the smooth stainless steel handle, Laura pushed the frosted glass door open before entering. The first thing that hit her was how warm the shop felt, Laura had expected such a shop to be cold, dark and dirty but it was far from it. The walls were covered in luxurious pale blue wallpaper with a darker, French-style pattern; while the floor was partially scuffed parquet.

Before Laura had the chance to fully take in the shockingly look of the shop - and how all products were beautifully displayed on invisible wall shelving – did a sudden voice come up from behind her. “Welcome to Licentious.” Without a second-thought Laura let out a high-pitched scream before jumping away from the velvety smooth voice.

Holding her hand against her chest as she panted heavily, Laura let her eyes focus on the face of the mysterious and terrifyingly-sexy voice. There stood a girl, no older or taller than herself with thick, almost black hair that fell across her shoulders and a minor smirk on her bare lips. “Relax – ” she started, her tongue brushing across her lower lip, “there is no reason to scream, someone will think wrong of this business.”

“No reason to scream?” Laura almost spat out as she straightened her spine. “You snuck up on me and practically purred in my ear.”

Raising her eyebrow the girl laughed before turning away from Laura and towards the large wooden desk that acted as the counter. Her body was clad in a mid-thigh black skirt and semi-transparent top which showed off a beautiful – and most likely expensive – bra, that Laura couldn’t help but stare at. “I actually welcomed you before that but you didn’t respond. Probably too taken aback by the…variety we have.” Her hand gestured towards the products on the wall, revealing a studded bracelet and a lace tattoo on her forearm.

“What no – I – no I wasn’t.” The brunette tried her best to explain she wasn’t staring at the items but her mouth wasn’t cooperating, instead she stood there stuttering like an idiot as the employee laughed and sat on a nearby leather chaise.

“Relax sweetheart there is nothing to be embarrassed about, this is a high-class pleasure establishment and we are both adults…” The woman paused for a moment and gave Laura a once-over. She was starting to regret the Dr Who jumper. “Well I assume we are both adults. Do I need to see your ID?”

“I promise you I am 19, I just look like I am about 12.”

“Not 12, otherwise I wouldn’t be interested.” The woman mumbled while flicking through a music magazine she had picked up.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She mumbled again, turning the page. “Please, don’t let me bother you finding your perfect masturbation partner. Pretend I am not here until you need to pay.”

Laura didn’t know what to say to her but she knew she felt a need to say something; she couldn’t just stand there with her mouth hung open like a hippo. “It’s not – ”

“It’s not for you; it’s for a friend, blah blah blah.” The girl looked up at Laura, her eyes partially lidded and her fingers still flipping through the pages of her magazine. “I have heard that a million times cupcake and quite frankly I don’t give a shit. I am hungover, hungry, horny and have no interest in helping anyone find a toy to fuck themselves with today, so please, pick something, pay and _leave_ in silence.”

Honestly, if Laura wasn’t so embarrassed about being in the shop in the first place and that the girl was so hot, she would have fought back with a comment. Instead she turned to look at the wall of various dildos, vibrators and scarily large butt plugs. Laura had never felt so out of place. The only reason she was in here was because of a conversation she overheard LaF and Danny have about vibrators. She had never thought about buying a toy before, she always found her fingers satisfactory but perhaps she needed more to turn it from satisfactory to mind-blowing.

Moving closer to a certain peculiar-looking ridged purple phallus, Laura extended her hand cautiously. Stopping, Laura glanced over at the employee who really was not paying attention, instead curled up on the chaise with a pissed off look on her face. Knowing she wasn’t about to be bombarded with snarky comments, Laura took the dildo-vibrator-alien-type-thing from the shelf and examined the item. She couldn’t believe people would actually put this inside them; it was so odd, curved in several places, ridged along the length like a weird spine… “The Draco, a brave choice.”

Once again Laura let out a scream while letting the purple dildo fall from her hands and land on the wooden floor with a solid thump. Turning to see a perfectly shaped, raised eyebrow, Laura grunted. “Are you serious? Why do you keep doing that? How can someone walk so quietly?”

“Perhaps I was a cat is a past life.” The woman said in a flat tone while picking up the dropped item. She went to offer it back to Laura but the brunette just took a step back and pushed her hands into her pockets. “Not interested in the Draco then? Not surprised, it’s made for only the kinkiest and most hard-core singles.”

Placing the offending phallus back on its shelf, the black haired woman turned away from Laura and towards the smaller and less extravagant products. “So what are you looking for?”

“I uh – I thought you didn’t want to help.”

“I don’t but, I also don’t want you stuck in the shop all night. So come on, tell me all your dirty secrets.” Her voice lowered and sounded so silky to Laura’s ear, causing her to blush and partly bite her bottom lip.

“No dirty secrets here.” Laura admitted after finally lifting her tooth from her lip.

“No? How boring.”

“Boring for some.” Laura mumbled resulting in another raised eyebrow to be directed at her. “I’m looking for a-uh, vibrator.” She finally admitted.

Moving closer, the marginally taller woman placed a hand on Laura’s lower back, slowly guiding her to a small variety of shelves by the chaise. “Then you would be better off looking at these.”

Laura felt a slight twinge of sadness in her chest when the hand moved away from her lower back and towards a simple, pale green vibrator. “This is the Harpy, slender, powerful - ” She started with taking the item off the shelf and slowly turning a dial on its base. As the Harpy started to vibrate Laura started to pull a face, it was loud, very loud and when you live with three others it was far from ideal. “- and cheap, only 30 euros.”

Scrunching her nose, Laura shook her head. “Do you have something that maybe doesn’t make as much noise?”

Letting out a gentle laugh, the employee placed the item back onto its shelf, giving Laura an even better look at her intricate lace tattoo that seemed to go up the length of her arm. “Let me guess, you still live with your parents and you don’t want them to know that their adult daughter masturbates?”

“No worse – three roommates who don’t understand boundaries.”

She pulled a face. “I see…that’s far from ideal.” Looking to her left, the raven haired woman picked another vibrator from the shelf. “Perhaps you will prefer this, it is called the 1698.”

Laura took the pink phallus from her hand and inspected it. It was larger than the Harpy but curved and far more aesthetically pleasing with no dial and one slightly larger end. “Its vibrations is not as strong as the Harpy but is far more pleasing. It contains a cord to charge it rather than using batteries, it’s curve is designed to fit within a vagina more comfortably and – ” The brunette started to blush as she felt the vibrator slowly heat up in her hand. “- it is capable of slowly warming up using a remote which also controls the vibrations.”

“How much is it?” Laura asked while her eyes stayed glued on the pink item in her hands. She needed this one no matter how much is cost.

“70 euros.”

Laura’s stomach dropped. No matter how much it cost as long as it didn’t cost _that_ much. Exhaling, Laura shook her head while placing the almost perfect toy back onto its shelf. “I can’t, that is way too much. You got anything more around the 50 mark?”

“Nothing that will compare to the 1698.”

“Oh…well, I guess it doesn’t matter then.” Laura took a step back and pushed her hands into her pockets. She knew it was pointless going there, she didn’t even know why she needed a vibrator, her fingers always did the job. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Gripping her arm, the woman stopped Laura from suddenly leaving. “Hold up, I am sure we can do a deal, I really don’t want you going home with anything shit. If you can get up to 55 then I can sell it to you.”

Laura bit her lip as she looked into the fairly sincere eyes of the previously grumpy girl. Part of her really wanted that vibrator but she also knew that last 5 euros would be used for the bus home. Then again it’s only 8pm – not that late – and her house was only a 45minute walk, if she walked quickly. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the brunette nodded. “Yeah, I can go up to 55.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret this. Now just wait here and I’ll go get you one from the back.”

Laura watched as the wavy-haired girl walked away into the back room, her short skirt bouncing and swaying with each movement. She tried not to stare at first but her eyes betrayed her. Once the beautiful sight left her line of vision the brunette slowly made her way to the large desk, allowing her fingers to brush across the worn, green leather top. Her mum had a desk like this in the study of her old house; she remembered sitting on it as a child and watching her mum write with joy in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face. Then she died and Laura never entered her study again. The thought of seeing all her books lined on the shelf, her favourite pen laid unused on the desk was too much for Laura to handle and even the memory brought tears to her eyes.

“Hey are you okay?”

Snapping her head up to see the woman stood by the door with a box in her hand, Laura wiped away the tears building up in her eyes. “Yeah sorry, I yawned and it caused my eyes to water.”

The woman said nothing just shrugged and proceeded to place the box in a discreet black paper bag. “So that will be 55 Euros.”

“Thanks.” Laura said with a smile as she handed over the money.

“Let me know how you get on with it.” Resting her arms against the desk, the woman gave Laura a low lidded, seductive smile before finally giving a playful wink. “You know where to find me if you want any hints or a helping hand.”

“I uh – um – yes, sure, thanks. I’ll see you later.” Laura quickly mumbled as she felt her cheeks redden quickly.

“Oh I hope so.” The woman chuckled out as she watched Laura grab the bag and rush towards the door.

“Uh bye.”

“Goodbye cupcake.”

And with that Laura left the shop as quickly as possible. She never thought of herself as a particularly nervous person, but there was something about those deep eyes and that sly smile that caused her forget how to even think straight.

Taking in a deep, cold breath of air Laura tried to push the last ten minutes out of her head as she now had the unenjoyable job of walking home, in the dark.

******

Laura had hardly stepped through the door before a panicked LaFontaine came running through the apartment, their face red but rest of them dressed particularly dapper. “Laura where you been?”

“Out shopping, sorry.” Laura almost mumbled as she tried to remove her jacket while her fingers continued to grip tightly on the black bag, containing her recent purchase.

“You are like majorly late.”

“Yeah sure, sorry, I accidentally spent my bus fund.” Laura paused and furrowed her brow before giving LaF a very confused look. “Wait…late for what?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh LaF shook their head. One day Laura would remember when they had plans. “The four of us are going to the bar, remember? It’s Kirsch’s birthday and we are meeting him there.”

Throwing her hands against her forehead – almost knocking herself out with the bag – Laura groaned. Kirsch had been going on about his birthday all week, bless him he was so excited at the thought of everyone hanging out and celebrating together. She felt so guilty for forgetting. “Oh crap I forgot, give me ten minutes to get dressed and we can go.”

“Okay but no more because otherwise Perry is gonna have a stress-related seizure.” LaF pointed out while pushing Laura towards her bedroom.

“Where is Perry? And Danny for that matter?”

“Meeting us there to make sure the cake is ready or something.”

Stopping at her door, Laura turned to give her friend another confused look. “Cake, really, at a bar?”

Rolling their eyes the short haired ginger nodded. “This is Perry we are talking about, of course cake is gonna be involved. Now hurry up.” With a final push, Laura was forced into her bedroom before the door was slammed behind her.

******

_[21:13] **Papa** : Wear are u?_

_[21:15] **Laura** : Out with my friends, it’s Kirsch’s birthday._

_[21:15] **Papa** : Out as in wit alcohol? Laura that dangerous._

Laura rolled her eyes. “Says him.“

_[21:20] **Laura** : It fine papa, I’m not drinking alcohol, only water._

_[21:22] **Papa** : Keep aneye on ur glass dont let anyone touch it._

_[21:24] **Laura** : I know papa._

Rolling her eyes again Laura locked her phone before sliding it back into her pocket and leaning against the outside wall of the bar. Once again Kirsch was late and Danny was getting on her nerves. Laura loved her friend but at times – times that involved alcohol – she became almost unbearable meaning Laura needing frequent breathers.

“Well well well, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.“ Laura almost jumped at the sound of a familiar voice coming towards her. Looking up she watched as the woman from the shop earlier slowly sauntered towards her, cigarette in hand and tight leather trousers hugging her _very_ pert backside. “Cupcake.” She finished before leaning against the wall right next to Laura.

“My name isn’t Cupcake.” Laura tried to scoff as she watched the cigarette be stubbed out on the stark white render between them.

Leaning forward, the dark haired woman brushed a strand of hair from Laura’s face causing her to be very aware of the tight, skin exposing corset the – almost – stranger was wearing. “Well what you prefer me to call you? Sundance? Sweetheart? Peppercorn?”

“Pepper – what no, my name.”

“I need to know your name for that.”

“Oh right, its Laura.” Laura said in embarrassment before extending her hand out to the woman.

“Carmilla.” She replied before taking Laura’s hand and placing a chaste kiss on the top. The way Carmilla looked up at Laura, with the slightest of smirks caused the shorter woman to almost scream internally. She couldn’t understand how someone can be _so_ attractive. “Am I safe in assuming that judging by how stressed you look that you haven’t tried out your new purchase?” She continued, her voice lowing to an almost lustful whisper.

“I didn’t have enough time from between getting home and coming here.”

“Mmm…I would say what a shame, but then again I am glad you are here. May I buy you a drink?”

“Thanks but my friends have already bought me one.” Laura turned to a nearby window and pointed to the table of three arguing gingers sat around a table.

“Oh well I will leave you alone.”

“You don’t need to.” Without thinking Laura grasped Carmilla’s hand, stopping her from walking into the bar alone. Seeing her eyebrow dart up, Laura quickly stopped the contact. “I mean, you can sit with us if you want and I will even buy you a drink.”

“Thank you but I am more than capable of buying my own drink.”

“But – ”

Putting up her hands, Carmilla stopped Laura from talking. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I prefer to buy the drinks than to have them bought for me. Now off you go to your friends, I’ll come over in a minute.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Buying a drink and then walking over to a table less than three paces away is not exactly rocket science.”

“Right – yes, alright.”

Laughing lightly, Carmilla placed a single hand on the small of Laura’s back, guiding her inside the bar. As Carmilla stepped towards the long, dark wooden bar Laura rushed as quickly to her friends as possible. Diving into the chair, Laura slammed her fists against the table – causing Perry to almost scream in surprise – while trying to hold back her grin.

“Okay guys I have a super hot girl coming over to sit me with, well us, so please act cool.” Laura’s eyes darted from each ginger in anticipation.

LaFontaine was first to talk. “No worries Laura we always act cool.” They said with a genuine smile just before taking a tropical drink umbrella and sliding into their short hair.

Laura immediately felt dread fill her, this was the last thing she needed. Turning to the matriach of the group, Laura let out an almost child-like whine. “Perry…”

Knowing what was needed, Perry looked over to her partner and gave them a very stern look. “LaFontaine please don’t tease Laura.”

“Alright, sorry.” LaF apologised, removing the umbrella.

“You want a girl who you met five seconds ago to sit with us, when we are expecting Kirsch to be here any minute?” Danny finally spoke. She looked up from her bottle of beer to Laura with slight annoyance in her eyes.

“Well no, I want a girl who I met an hour ago to sit with us. Plus Kirsch is always late.” Laura tried to defend.

“Not the point Hollis.”

“Danny…” Laura sighed out in exasperation. She knew Danny might not have been keen on the idea of bringing Carmilla over, but she thought she would at least try and act okay. People told Laura that being friends with an ex is always a bad idea – she hoped they were still wrong; it had been a year since they broke up after all.

“So Laura, how did you meet this girl?” Perry asked. Clearly trying to act supportive.

“Uh, it’s irrelevant.” Laura glanced over to the bar where Carmilla strolled over, a glass of red wine in hand and sway in her hips. The brunette immediately felt her stomach drop and her cheeks redden. “Oh shit she’s coming over, act cool.”

Pushing back her chair, Laura smiled at Carmilla and watched as she sat herself down on a spare chair – right next to Danny. The look the taller redhead was giving Laura’s new friend(?) was far from ideal, perhaps she should have let Carmilla sit next to Perry.

“Guys this is Carmilla, Carmilla these are my roommates Perry, LaFontaine and Danny.”

“Nice to meet you Carmilla.” Perry said with a smile on her face and kindness in her voice.

Carmilla just nodded and smiled weakly before taking a sip of her wine. No words past anyone’s lips, it was awkward. Really awkward. Laura felt like kicking herself, she should have just ignored Carmilla or spoken to her separately. What kind of idiot invites a woman she hardly knew to sit with her friends?

“So, how do you both know each other?” Perry’s voice calmed Laura’s mind immediately…until she realised what she had asked. This was going to be a train wreck. Laura readied herself for shit going down.

“I work in a shop that Laura happened to visit, nothing special.” Carmilla drawled out quickly before taking another sip of her drink.

Laura visually slumped as she relaxed. Maybe things weren’t going to be as bad as she thought.

“Where do you work, a punk shop?” Danny snapped.

Looking at her glass of water, Laura internally kicked herself for not having alcohol.

“No it is a little shop that you probably have never heard of. What we sell is a little expensive.” Carmilla teased and Laura had to hold back a giggle.

LaF looked between the two women as Carmilla grinned at herself and Danny looked as if she wanted to punch someone. Laura meanwhile gave Perry – who was starting to look worried at this interaction – an apologetic smile.

“Oh so you are insinuating we can’t afford what you sell?” The taller redhead spat out in slight anger. “Danny…” Laura whispered out in an attempt to stop her friend, but it wasn’t going to work. “Yet Laura, who has the least amount of money than all of us put together can afford what you sell? Now tell me, how is that possible?”

“Because cute girls like Laura deserve a discount.” Danny immediately shut up, causing Carmilla to smirk. She could tell from the instant she sat down that the giant was very fond of Laura, so mentioning how cute Laura is would be a guaranteed way to shut her up.

The table became silent again, the only sound made was by glass being placed on the wood table and faint breathing. After a few moments of silent drinking, Carmilla couldn’t help but notice LaF. They had been staring at her for the past few minutes with their brow furrowed. Almost slamming her – now practically empty – wine class, Carmilla looked at LaFontaine straight in the eye. “Can I help you?”

At first LaFontaine said nothing, deciding to rock her head slightly before finally speaking. “I am sure I have seen you before. Do you work at that Deli by the church?”

“I say expensive and you think Deli. No.” She scoffed while rolling her eyes.

They were going to stop talking since Carmilla didn’t seem up for conversation, but when she ran her fingers through her loose, near-black hair did they get a clear look of her lace sleeve tattoo in the poor lighting. That’s when everything clicked. “Oh my God, Laura you never fail to impress me.”

“What?” Laura asked, her mouth filled with crisps.

Leaning across the table, Laf looked Carmilla in the eye which made the woman feel uncomfortable. “You work at Licentious, don’t you? I would recognise that tattoo and scowl anywhere.”

Laura’s stomach dropped along with Danny’s face.

“Licentious, what is that?” Perry asked.

“Laura, you went to a brothel?” Danny growled at Laura.

“Brothel, what, no Danny no it’s not a brothel. It’s a uh – um.” Laura wasn’t sure what to say, a million things were running through her mind. It was at that moment Laura almost begged for her papa to text, to phone, to just cause her to stand away from the table.

“It is a high-class pleasure retailer specialising in sex-toys and lingerie.” Carmilla interrupted with a smooth, quick answer like she had practiced it a million times.

“Seriously?” Laura groaned at Carmilla, who just shrugged in reply.

“What? It’s best to be open with it, especially if Xena here thinks I am a prostitute.”

“Laura! I can’t believe you.” Perry started before pausing, letting the last few minutes process in her brain. Then she turned to her partner and furrowed her brow. “Wait…LaFontaine you went to a place like…like _that_?”

“Uh yeah, where else do you think I got the handcuffs from?” They said with a slight playfulness in their voice.

“LaFontaine!”

Ignoring the little spat between the shorter gingers, Danny took a quick drink before looking back at Carmilla. “I think I liked you better when I thought you worked in a Punk shop.”

Letting out a deep, frustrated sigh, Carmilla got up from her seat. “You know what; maybe I would be better drinking on my own.”

“Wait no Carm…” Laura got up from her chair and chased Carmilla for a few steps before turning back to Danny. “Seriously?”

“Where are you going?” She asked

“To apologise on your behalf!” Laura grunted while trying to keep her calm. Turning back on her heels, Laura rushed through the crowd to Carmilla – even passing Kirsch on the way out. “Carmilla wait, please.”

“Why, so I can come back and have your friends make fun of me? No thanks cupcake.” She answered while continuing to walk out of the bar, slamming the door open.

Grasping Carmilla’s wrist, Laura managed to stop her from walking any further. “I’m sorry about what Danny said.”

“It’s not your job to apologise for the towering ginger. Her mind must not be fully functioning because of the lack of oxygen she gets at such a high altitude.” Carmilla sneered before trying to walk away again.

“Carmilla please stop.”

Sighing, Carmilla looked up to the dark sky before turning back to her friend. “You are really spoiling my dramatic exit.”

Laura felt immediate sadness when she saw the watery shine across Carmilla’s eyes, she was upset. The brunette knew she needed to fix this, the last thing she wanted was for someone to be upset without her trying to fix it. “I know but can’t you stay and we have a drink together?” She took a step forward and playfully nudged Carmilla’s arm with her elbow, trying to make her smile. “Just you and me, no friends.”

Carmilla said nothing at first, just watched Laura. Watched as her eyes searched for an answer. She knew it wasn’t Laura’s fault everything went shit, Laura tried hard to make her feel involved and part of the group but she is just too stubborn to be nice.

Without must thought Carmilla took a step forward, cupping Laura’s cheeks with her hands before pressing her lips against hers. The kiss was intended to be short, sweet, nothing too spectacular, just an apology. But the moment their lips touched neither of them could control themselves. Laura wrapped her hands around Carmilla’s waist, her hands moving down to cup her backside.

As the seconds pass the kiss became deeper, heated. Before she knew it Laura was against the wall with Carmilla slowly biting on her neck. She moaned and at that moment Carmilla pulled away, her lips red and her cheeks even more so. With a smirk she took a step back and gave Laura a wink. “See you around cutie.”

Laura watched as Carmilla walked into the darkness. Laura was throbbing and the last thing she wanted was to sit with her friends when so flustered. Glancing through the window she watched as Kirsch sat with their friends, smiling and talking with a slice of cake in front of hime. “Oh crap.” Laura groaned out, she missed him blowing out the candles. Now there wasn’t much point of her staying there, she was better of being at home.

Pushing off the wall, Laura made her way home in the darkness.

******

Letting out a slight gasp, Laura rolled her hips. Carmilla was not wrong, the vibrations were weak but just enough for Laura who was unused to such a feeling and the warmth – well, it was delightful. As she pushed the curved, pink phallus deeper she let out a low grumble, she had never felt so full.

Closing her eyes Laura let her mind wander as her hand continued to fuck her. She imagined Carmilla, her sweet lips, her sultry eyes, her curves…her hands running down her body. “Fuck.” She moaned as her spare hand massaged her breast, imagining it was the mysterious woman’s hand caressing her, using her lips to tease her hardened nipple.

Her hips bucked when she moved her hand down to her clit and fucked herself faster and deeper. “Oh fuck, yes!” All these years she settled for just her fingers, thinking that anything more was wrong. Oh how wrong she was.

She was close, so close. Her fingers pulled back the hood of her clit, allowing her to touch it directly in quick but gentle circles. Her breaths became quicker, her stomach knotted and with a final thrust she was brought over the edge. Laura let out a groan of pleasure as her hips twitched and her walls contracted around the toy before finally settling against the bed.

Letting go of the vibrator, Laura just felt as it slowly slid out of her. Not caring about the mess of it hitting the bedding, she was exhausted but blissful. So blissful she failed to hear her friends enter the apartment over the sound of the vibrations.

Without warning LaFonatine walked through Laura’s bedroom door, not caring about knocking. “Hey Laura you in he – ohh.” Laura didn’t know what to do, she just stared at LaF with shock in her eyes. She couldn’t move, she wanted to but couldn’t, she was too embarrassed. After what felt like an age her friend finally broke the silence with a deep laugh. “Well I can see your night didn’t end as you hoped.”

“LaFontaine what’s so funny?” Perry questioned before walking in to see Laura, stark naked apart from a deep blush on her cheeks. “LAURA!” She shouted before turning away and forcing her partner’s eyes away.

“What’s all the yelling about – Oh.” Danny then joined in the exhibit, a smile on her face and her eyes slightly wandering across her ex-girlfriends body.

Laura didn’t move, she just gawped at her friends while trying to ignore the buzzing that filled the air. Noticing that no one seemed to have any plans on leaving Laura’s room, Perry ushered LaFontaine and –a still gawping – Danny through into the hallway. “Okay, come on you two let’s leave Laura alone to uh – collect her thoughts.”

Laura immediately sank back and sighed. “Thank you Perry.”

Perry stopped at the door, her back to Laura but her face partially turned to her. “This is why the doors have locks.”

“I know…”

“Also you missed Kirsch, so I suggest you phone up and apologise.”

“I will, sorry.” Laura’s head dropped.

With a deep sigh, Perry shook her head and finished with “I am _very_ disappointed in you” before leaving. Closing Laura’s door behind her.

Laura finally had the energy to grab the remote of the vibrator and switch it off. She was pretty sure the sound of a vibrator would remind her of this night for a very long time. For good or bad reasons, she wasn’t sure.

******

“Dude its fine.”

Laura slumped in her seat and shook her head while her fingers played with the rim of her mug. “No its not, I bailed on your birthday.”

“Trust me its fine. I saw you getting heavy with leather hottie so I totally understand you leaving to have some alone time with her.”

With a smile and slight wink, Kirsch leant over the table to place a gentle hand on Laura’s arm. She wasn’t surprised that her friend wasn’t mad that she bailed – he was never one for getting angry – but she still felt guilty, which lead her to buy a milkshake and a slice of cake with a candle for him.

Taking a quick sip of her hot chocolate, Laura tried not to blush before finally admitting to Kirsch that she never actually spent the evening with virtual stranger. “I uh – I never had alone time with her. She left and I went straight home.”

Kirsch’s jaw dropped. “Why not?”

“Kirsch, you are getting wax on the cake.” Laura pointed out; in the faint hope he would change the subject.

“Shit.” Kirsch quickly blew out the flame and attempted to remove all traces of wax from the chocolate icing. Once all traces of the red wax had been removed Kirsch picked up his fork, only stopping to look back at his shorter friend. “But seriously Laura, why not? Did you not feel a connection or something?”

“Oh trust me I felt a connection. It’s just the gang scared her away.”

Kirsch laughed slightly. “Trust me, leather hotties like her don’t get scared by people like Perry, LaF and D-Bear. She totally wanted you. It was her way of hooking your interest.”

“Well she certainly managed to do that.” Laura mumbled while trying to hide her face behind her steaming mug. Even though Kirsch was always easy to talk to and never judgemental, she always felt a little embarrassed about talking about her love life – of lack of.

Putting down his fork, the tall male sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Laura knew what this meant, he was gonna talk seriously. He meant business. “Then you gotta make the next move. Pretend you are like a stubborn trout, don’t let yourself be reeled in by leather hottie, pull her into the water. She will respect you more.”

That wasn’t exactly what Laura had expected him to say, but not far off from his puppy logic. “Did you just call me a trout?” She questioned while her brow furrowed. She was met with a pleased smile.

“Yeah…I’m like a lesbian whisperer.”

“Kirsch I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“I could totally get a TV deal.”

And he was off, off in his own little world. Glancing down at her almost empty mug, Laura swirled the contents around before sighing to herself. “There isn’t enough chocolate in this.”

While contemplating the lack of sugar for her habit Laura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. With a deep sigh, she pulled it out and checked – of course, her father, who else would it be?

_[11:45] **Papa** : Where are u? _

Laura chose to ignore it, instead putting her phone back in her pocket and going over to the counter to get another hot chocolate. However her phone wouldn’t stop, it just kept vibrating with every new text she received.

_[11:46] **Papa** : Laura? _

_[11:50] **Papa** : Pease answer me _

_[11:50] **Papa** : Can u come over? _

“You okay?” Kirsch asked with genuine concern when he saw how depressed Laura seemed.

Sitting back down at the table, with phone in one hand and mug in the other, Laura shrugged. “Yeah just – it’s just my dad.”

“Asking where you are again?”

“Yeah.”

“Sucks dude. I can’t imagine having such a paranoid dad.”

“You get used to it.” Laura laughed lightly as Kirsch pushed over the remainder of his cake over to Laura. He was so kind, especially when it came to matter of her papa which always left her feeling drained. “If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have learnt how to kick your ass.” She teased while pushing the cake back to Kirsch.

“You wish little hottie.”

Her phone vibrated again and again. With a nervous huff, Laura checked.

_[11:52] **Papa** : I swer Laura if u dont answer I will phone the police _

_[11:52] **Laura** : Sorry, I’ll be there in ten minutes. _

“Sorry Kirsch I gotta go.”

Wiping a few crumbs from her lips, Kirsch stood up in mirror to Laura. “No worries, thanks for the cake and milkshake. See you again yeah?”

Like normal Laura went to hug her giant of a friend, which he happily accepted. “Of course.”

“Oh and Laura, go and see the leather hottie. Trust me it’ll be worth it. Be the trout.”

Rolling her eyes, Laura thanked her friend before leaving in a rush.

******

Once again Laura found herself here, staring at the cursive lettering of the Licentious sign. ‘Be the trout’ she kept thinking to herself as she tried to push the numerous shitty memories of the last week. After having to deal with her dads constant texts, calls and paranoia she needed something to put her mind off it all. She needed to see if something could happen between her and Carmilla.

Taking in a deep breath, Laura opened the door and took a step into the well decorated shop. The door had hardly closed behind her when a young man with short deep-brown hair called across from the desk. “Hello, may I help you?”

Running her fingers through her hair – in a failed attempt to calm herself down – Laura stepped closer to the worker. “Oh hi, is uh Carmilla in today?”

“Not yet, is there anything I can help you with?”

“No it’s okay, thank you anyway.” Laura tried not to show her disappointment as she turned back towards the door.

“Are you Laura?” He shouted out when her hand gripped the door handle.

“What?” She asked over her shoulder.

Leaning forward – his arms against crossed against the desk – the young man looked at Laura with a single raised eyebrow. The way he looked at her seemed similar. “Are you that Laura girl my sister has been talking about?”

“Uh yeah I’m Laura.” Laura couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being talked about. Carmilla didn’t seem like the type of girl to talk about other girls.

“Well if you want you can wait here. Her shift starts in ten minutes so she should be here soon…well in theory, she’s always late but still you can stay.”

“If that’s okay with you.”

He shrugged before sticking the end of a pen in his mouth, chewing slowly. “Yeah, not like I care and it’s not like we are busy. Names Will by the way.”

“Laura, wait you already know that, sorry.”

“Whatever, its fine.” He shrugged again.

Slowly Laura walked across the parquet flooring, hoping her shoes wouldn’t make enough noise to disturb Will who was doing fuck all. Settling herself on the leather chaise – not quite sitting comfortably – she checked her phone.

_[19:20] **Papa** : U cominv over? Ive got no food _

_[19:24] **Laura** : I’ll be there in an hour _

“Hey fuck face; have you managed to actually sell something today?” Carmilla’s voice echoed through the shop and caused a shiver down the brunette’s spine. Looking up she watched as Carmilla moved closer towards her, finally noticing her presence. “Laura?”

“Hi…I hope this is okay, Will said I could wait for you.” Laura nervously explained as she picked herself up from the chair, her hands flailing a little.

“Did he now?” Carmilla said in an almost angry tone towards Will, who was hiding slightly behind the desk.

“Yeah. If you want I can leave.”

Laura went to walk past Carmilla, she felt so stupid for coming there but Carmilla stopped her with a light grip of her wrist. “No it’s fine but I think it’s time for Will to go.”

“But I got fuck all else to do, can’t I just chill in the back?” Will complained in an almost child-like voice.

“No, fuck off.”

Throwing his arms up in the air Will made his was towards the door. “Alright whatever, I’ll see you at home sis.”

“Keep walking.”

“Fine I’m moving, see almost out of the door. Nice to meet you Laura.”

“You too.” Laura replied with a smile on her face.

“Warning, I heard my sister bites.” He teased, making sure his body was mostly out of the door.

“ _William_.” Carmilla warned, taking a step towards him.

“Shit!”

And with that he was gone and the door closed with a deep thud. And there they were, Carmilla and Laura in the shop, alone, again, however this time the room felt smaller. Not quite sure what to say Laura let her mouth move without thought behind it. “Sothatsyourbrother?” She almost garbled out which caused the slightly taller woman to laugh and nod.

“One of them.”

“Cool, how many brothers you got?” Laura felt like kicking herself. Thats no way to flirt.

“Well two, I got an older sister Mattie, then the twins Will and JP who are younger.”

“I would love to have siblings.”

“Trust me you wouldn’t. Especially not Will, he is a douche.” Leaning against the edge of the desk, Carmilla looked at Laura with a smirk that caused heat to rise though Laura’s cheeks. “So what can I help you with today? Lube? Handcuffs? Anal beads?”

Her cheeks quickly turned from a light pink to deep sunburn red. Of course Carmilla would be so forward. “Anal – what no – uh, batteries?” Laura lied.

“Batteries…You do remember the vibrator you bought doesn’t need batteries, right?” Laura looked down and Carmilla laughed. Oh how glorious her laugh was, deep, sultry, causing a vibration to go through the girl’s chest. Laura couldn’t stop her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “Ohh right, you just made that excuse to see me.”

Laura’s eyes snapped up and panic filled her voice. “What no I uh – no!”

“That face you pull when flustered is hilarious buttercup.” She teased.

“Okay fine, I came here to see you. I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since the night at the bar.” Laura admitted.

“Oh really? What really sticks in your mind, my voice?” Her voice lowers as she steps closer to Laura. Laura’s heart started to quicken. “My tight leather pants?” Taking Laura’s hands, Carmilla placed them on her jean clad backside. Although she wasn’t wearing the leather trousers of last week, she was she extremely sexy and her legs were to die for. “Or my lips?”

Before Carmilla had the chance to press her lips against Laura’s, she had been beaten; Laura was the first to kiss, pressing her body up against dark-haired woman. Stumbling back as their mouths moved in unison, Carmilla felt herself being pinned up against the desk. She had never been turned on so quickly. This girl, this sweet girl who seemed so innocent was far from it, and her kisses were to die for.

Not quite wanting to be beaten and dominated by this shorter woman, Carmilla grazed her teeth against Laura’s bottom lip before taking it between both sets. Laura let out a throaty moan. It had caused a spark within her.

But then the sensible start of Laura started to override the aroused side. She stopped and pulled away, her lips red and swollen. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this?” Carmilla asked with genuine worry in her eyes.

“Trust me, I really want to do this its just – ” Laura glanced towards the door and the camera that sat above.

Without a world Carmilla turned from Laura and made her way towards the door – giving Laura a great view of her backless shirt, no bra and continuation of her lace tattoo – before locking it. Stepping on a shelf, Carmilla pulled herself up with a huff and pulled the cable out of the camera. “Luckily all the other cameras are fake.” She pointed out while jumping back onto her feet and making her way towards Laura.

Once alone and no longer being recording Laura waited no time to pin Carmilla up against the desk, kissing her feverishly. Laura was aware this is something she never does, she has only ever acted like this with people she dated but there was something about Carmilla. Something almost addictive, something that let her almost let go of all her reservations she had developed over the years.

It didn’t take long for clothes to be shed and for Carmilla to take the lead, picking Laura up and carrying her to chaise. Full lips peppered Laura’s neck and chest with sloppy kisses before finding them wrapped around her hardened nipple. Laura immediately gasped, her hips bucking up causing her trimmed centre to brush against Carmilla’s thigh. She was _so_ wet.

Carmilla loved it when she made girls wet. When they gasped and moaned her name as she settled between their legs, taking in the musky smell of arousal before licking agonisingly slow. Laura tasted delightful, and her high-pitched whines were like music to her ears.

It didn’t take long for Laura to come with Carmilla’s skilful tongue. When she did her hips bucked wildly, while she gripped onto Carmilla’s hair – possibly a little too hard – and screamed out a string of profanities. When Laura’s orgasm finally subsided did the other woman sit back up, smiling at the panting and blushing brunette, she looked cute.

“You alright there?” Carmilla teased while sitting next to Laura, brushing a strand of hair from her damp forehead.

“Mmhmm…lets swap.” Laura mumbled almost incoherently.

“You sure? You look pretty worn out.”

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Laura leant closer to Carmilla ensuring her lips lightly brushed her ear before whispering. “Oh I am sure, I want to taste you, touch you, _fuck_ you.”

Carmilla’s mind went blank, she couldn’t think of a single thing to say. For such an innocent seeming young woman, Laura really knew how to act dirty. Swapping places with Laura, Carmilla laid back on the chaise, with her legs lazily resting open while watching the brunettes eyes take in the sight of her wetness.

Without waiting a second Laura delved between the dark haired woman’s legs, instantly being hit by the deep scent of Carmilla’s arousal. For most of this evening Laura kept mentally reminding herself that she normally didn’t do this, that this not who she is, but the moment she buried her nose in the thick patch of hair and ran her tongue up the length of Carmilla she no longer cared. She wanted this. This is who she was, a girl with needs. And with the way Carmilla moaned loudly and tugged on Laura’s hair, she had needs too.

Laura started with long, slow strokes up – stopping to tease and suck on her clit – before working her way down, painfully slow. The brunette hummed in delight when her tongue moved back down to Carmilla’s entrance, to find new nectar waiting to be lapped up. She had to  admit to herself, just like with Danny the taste was not as sweet or mild as she expected but Carmilla’s breathy, high-pitched moans made it an addictive act. She wanted to make her come and come hard.

Moving up, Laura wrapped her mouth around Carmilla’s swollen, exposed clit, sucking gently while bringing up a finger to Carmilla’s wet entrance. With a flick of her tongue Laura simultaneously slid one, followed by a second finger inside her friend. “Fuck.” The dark-haired woman gasped out as Laura continued to suck and fuck her.

The way the smaller woman curled her fingers and mercilessly teased her clit, she knew she was close. Taking her hand to cupped Laura’s cheek in a way to make her look at her. Two sets of eyes locked onto each other, and that is when Laura noticed it in her peripheral. A large blue dildo sat proudly on a shelf with a harness also on display. Laura pulled back, breaking contact with Carmilla’s body. She knew what she really wanted to do, something that she read about after reading certain smutty fanfictions.

“What the Hell, why did you stop?” Carmilla grunted out in frustration as she watched Laura walked over to the toys.

Laura didn’t reply, instead she took both the dildo and harness and proceeded to  slide up her legs and to her waist. Carmilla couldn’t help but bite her lip and she watched the short woman wiggle and her backside tense with each movement.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla eventually asked as Laura took a condom from another shelf, sliding it down the length of the toy.

“Product testing.” She replied with a slight laugh in her voice. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Oh that is more than okay with me.” Carmilla purred out before taking Laura’s hand to urge her closer.

Making sure the strap-on was thoroughly lubed up, Laura settled between Carmilla’s legs, rubbing the length along her swollen lips. “Ready?” She asked, pressing the tip against her wet hole.

“Fuck yes.”

With a little pressure, Laura slid inside of Carmilla.

“OH FUCK!” Carmilla screamed out in pleasure, her fingers gripping onto Laura’s hips.

******

Laying on Carmilla’s chest, Laura sighed happily before flicking the end of the bright blue toy that was now on the taller woman’s hips.

Running her fingers through Laura’s now slightly matted hair, she spoke softly but with slight amusement in her voice. “So what do you want to test next? The panther bullet? Flavoured condoms?”

“Fluffy pink handcuffs.” Laura joked before hearing the muffled vibration of her phone.

Forcing herself on her feet, she searched through the large pile of mixed clothes, hunting for her phone before checking her new texts. Her papa, of course.

_[20:25] **Papa** : Its been over an hour. I new u shudnt have moved out _

_[20:25] **Laura** : I’ll get there when I get there. Phone for a pizza. _

“Everything alright sweetcheeks?” Carmilla asked when she noticed Laura stiffening up.

“Yeah everything fine.” She lies before throwing her phone back on the pile.

“Now, I don’t think we are finished – ” Laura started, picking up a new condom before sauntering over to Carmilla whose eyes already darkened. Removing the condom from its packet, Laura rolled it down the shaft of the dildo before smirking.

She knew she shouldn’t do this. That she should instead go see her father but she was so tired of it all, Laura just wanted to act like a normal 19 year old. Straddling Carmilla’s waist, Laura lowered her centre down onto the toy, it filling her with ease.

Carmilla smirked and held Laura’s hips as she started to fuck herself. “You know, I don’t have your number.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Laura ordered before pressing her lips against Carmilla’s.

Laura ignored the vibrations of her phone for the next two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

“You fucked her?” Danny almost exclaimed, but managed to keep her voice low enough not to disturb the rest of the floor.

“Uh…yes.” Laura admitted to her friend while her cheeks reddened and her jaw stiffened.

“Way to go Hollis.” Kirsch congratulated while putting his hand up in the air, waiting for Laura to high-five him. Laura rolled her eyes before reluctantly giving in; she couldn’t resist his poor puppy eyes.

“I didn’t know you were desperate.” Danny scoffed before sitting back on her chair, swinging from side to side. Laura hated it when Danny got like this, bitter and jealous. She always knew that Danny wanted nothing but the best for Laura but at times the way she showed it was a bit backwards. Instead it caused Laura to become angry which lead to arguments or awkward conversations.

“I’m not – I wasn’t desperate.” She mumbled while playing with her mouse, watching the pointer move around the computer screen.

“So are you seeing her again?” Kirsch asked with question intrigue. At least he was always happy for her.

Laura couldn’t hold back her smile. The thought of seeing Carmilla again, kissing her again, even just talking to her caused butterflies to fly in her stomach. “Oh course, I am not passing up the opportunity to kiss her again.” She admitted, her smile growing bigger and the memory of the night before playing in her mind.

“She can’t be that good.” Danny said flatly.

“Probably better than you.” Kirsch replied with a laugh in his voice.

“She was incredible…she would even bite my bottom lip which was like _amazing_.” Laura said, more to herself than two her two tall friends.

“Dude, sweet.”

“Yeah…if you like dating a cannibal.” Danny mumbled to herself while finally stopping her body from swinging side-to-side on the computer chair.

“Anyway, we have agreed to meet up for lunch on Saturday.”

“Saturday?” Danny questioned, her body shifting closer to Laura. She had genuine worry in her eyes and Laura knew what was coming. “That’s normally your busiest day, what with your dad and all.”

“Yeah, but his counsellor has cancelled which means I just need to check on him in the morning. So it’s for once a pretty free day.” The brunette admitted, her eyes not looking at either Kirsch or Danny. She never liked talking to her friends about her family life.

Leaning closer, Kirsch took his hand and placed it atop of Laura’s, giving it a light squeeze. “If you need any help with papa Hollis I’m more than willing to help Little-L.” So many times her friends have said the same but Kirsch, Kirsch made her believe that he would genuinely bend over backwards to help her, to help any of his friends.

“Thanks Kirsch, but I think he would freak out at having a random guy walk into his house.” Laura joked in an attempt to diffuse what she classed as an awkward situation.

“Fair enough, but my offer still stands.” He replied before forcing himself on his feet. Looking at the redhead he smiled before extending his hand. “Anyway gotta get to class, coming D-Bear?”

“Yes, but please don’t call me that, _Wilson._ ” She snapped before standing up without taking his hand. Laura wondered how long it would take Kirsch to realise Danny wasn’t interested in him, or Danny to realise he genuinely is nice to everyone despite his feelings for her.

“Low blow.” He gasped out, acting hurt but with a smile on his face. “See you around Laura. Good luck with leather hottie.” Kirsch walked backwards away from the desk before winking at the brunette, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

“Her name is Carmilla dumb ass.” Danny pointed out before giving a weak wave to Laura and following Kirsch. “See you later.”

“Bye.”

Exhaling deeply and running her fingers through her hair, Laura pulled out her phone to check the message she got a few minutes previous.

_[13:42] **Carmilla** : Incredible kisser, huh? _

_[13:45] **Laura** : You wish. _

_[13:45] **Carmilla** : Your words cutie, not mine. _

_[13:47] **Laura** : What the – how did you know I said that? _

Feeling two hands run across her shoulders unexpectedly, Laura almost screamed the library down before twirling on her chair, pushing the offender away from her. Her brown eyes were wide and her chest heaving when she saw Carmilla stood in front of her, a coy smile on her face and books in her hand.

Moving her hand to her chest, Laura finally managed to calm herself down before speaking. “Shit Carm, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Well I was trying to study, but a certain group were chatting too loud to let me concentrate.” She playfully teased while sitting herself against the desk Laura was using.

“You’re a student here?” The marginally shorter woman asked while her eyes made their way up Carmilla’s legs, her legs that were only covered in black shorts and knee high socks. Immediately Laura could only think about yesterday when her head was buried between those two, pale limbs.

“Yup.” Carmilla paused, taking her finger to Laura’s chin and forcing her face upwards. “Philosophy, you?”

“Journalism.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” Laura rolled her eyes. A ‘oh journalism is shit’ joke, not like she had heard them before. “So uh – how much of the conversation did you listen in on?”

“Why, worried about what I heard?” Carmilla teased but immediately regretted it when she saw Laura stiffen. Taking her hand, Carmilla ran it across Laura’s cheek softly. “Relax; I only cared about what you thought about me. Once ginger and puppy started arguing I lost interest.”

Laura immediately laughed out – but slightly louder than intended – at Carmilla calling kirsch a puppy, she was so right. When her laugh died out the brunette looked up at the woman who still had her hand caressing her cheek, Carmilla looked so happy with a genuine smile on her lips and a slight blush on her almost perfect skin. “So have you up to much?” Laura eventually asked with her eyes still transfixed on her friend’s beauty.

“I’ve been attempting to study but unfortunately I am being distracted by a stunningly beautiful journalism student. How about you?”

“To be honest I haven’t.”

“No? Why not?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about kissing you again.”

Laura stood up, settling herself between Carmilla’s legs. She wrapped her arms around Camilla’s neck, while two hands slowly settled themselves on the small of her back. The kiss was deep but slow, almost meaningful compared to the kisses they shared over the last week. Both Laura and Carmilla felt almost relaxed in the kiss, like they fitted together.

Then, as it always happens, Laura’s vibrating phone broke the moment. Letting out a held breath, Laura couldn’t help but apologise to Carmilla who at the time seemed a little confused why Laura was pulling away. “Shit, sorry.”

Taking a step back Laura checked her texts. “Papa.” She mumbled to herself.

_[14:02] **Papa** : Laura I need help _

_[14:02] **Laura** : What’s wrong? _

_[14:03] **Papa** : I dont no but I know I need ur help plese Laura _

_[14:04] **Laura** : Dad, I got class in half an hour. I won’t have enough time to come over and get back for class. _

_[14:06] **Papa** : u dont love me just like ur mother _

_[14:08] **Laura** : Dad don’t say that, you know that isn’t true. _

Laura sat back in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. Carmilla could tell she was upset. “Hey, you okay?” She asked, nudging Laura’s knee with her own.

“Yeah just – shit going on, nothing to worry about.”

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Not unless you are willing to sit in my Journalism class for the next hour to take notes.”

“I can do that. I mean if you really need me too. I’ve not got anymore classes, and I don’t start work until five.” Carmilla shrugged while brushing her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a bun.

Laura sat up straight. “You sure?”

“I only say what I mean cutie.” She shrugged again.

“Oh Carm you are such a life saver.” Without a second thought Laura jumped up from her seat and gave her a quick hug before stepping back. “You just need to go to room E85 in the English building and just write whatever crap is written on the board.”

Taking her phone Laura sent a quick text to her dad before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

_[14:12] **Laura** : Fine I am coming over, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. _

_[14:12] **Papa** : Blees u Laura _

Rummaging through her backpack Laura took out her yellow notepad with ‘Journalism’ written across it and handed it Carmilla. “Write in here, please write as neat as you can.”

“No worries, I have pretty awesome handwriting.”

“Thanks Carm, I really owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now go and do whatever you need.”

“Thanks, see you later.” Laura pressed a quick kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before picking up her bag and coat and rushing out of the library.

******

Sliding the key into the old lock, Laura almost forces her way through the warped and timeworn door before dropping her bag onto the wooden floor of the hallway. “Papa?” She called out as she made her way through the house, picking up empty bottles of whiskey and vodka. It killed Laura to see her parents’ house like this. Her mother took such pride in keeping the house clean and ready for any sudden guests, and now here she is, surrounded by bottles of alcohol, packets of medication and just dirt. Laura tried her hardest to keep on top of the mess but she was never around enough to really sort it out. A fact her father frequently reminded her.

“Papa?” She shouted again while placing the bottles in the overflowing recycle bin.

“Laura?” A hoarse voice called back, indication to Laura her papa had made his way to his wife’s old study.

Taking in a deep breath to prepare herself, the brunette made her way towards the sounds of her father. The last thing she wanted was to find he had destroyed her mother’s books or even worse, her desk.

Stepping through the threshold Laura found her father – with his long greying hair over his eyes and empty beer bottle in his hand – curled up on the floor crying. “Papa, are you okay?” She asked in English before crouching to check he wasn’t hurt.

“Laura? Laura dear, there you are. What took you so long?” He asked in slurred English while Laura tried to sit him up. The father and daughter hadn’t spoken German in the house since Mrs Hollis died. Despite being in Austria her papa didn’t see the need to speak German if his wife wasn’t in the house.

“Sorry papa, I was at University and had to walk here.”

“Bless you.” He mumbled as Laura tried her hardest to get him up to his feet. She had spent the last ten years doing this which luckily meant she had built some good strength which made carrying him easier.

“Come on papa; let’s get you to your chair.”

“No, I don’t want my chair I want my wife!” He shouted against Laura’s ear causing her to flinch and almost lose all grip of her father.

Shifting her grip and tried to ease him out of the study and towards the living room, she just needed to get him into his chair and hopefully she could go home. And that’s when she felt him heave. “Papa, are you okay?” He said nothing, just heaved again. “Papa don’t…”

But it was too late. Laura shuddered when she felt warmth grow down her back as her father threw up all the drink that had been stored in his stomach. The brunette wanted to drop him there and then, shout at him, slap him, tell him to pull himself together but it would do nothing. Instead she increased her grip and tried to ignore the vomit that was soaking into her jumper as she dragged him into the living room.

When finally in his seat, took off her jumper and threw it straight into the kitchen bin. It wasn’t the first time this had happened to her, but it didn’t make it any easier. Taking a glass Laura filled it with tap water. As she watched the water splash against the clear glass Laura felt pain in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sob, but that wasn’t going to help her or her father.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Laura put down the glass down on the wooden worktop and checked her phone.

_[15:47] **Carmilla** : Hey Sundance, how are things? _

Laura couldn’t hold back her smile. She always felt warmth in her chest when Carmilla texts, it almost made her forget about the shit going on in her life.

_[15:48] **Laura** : Alright, thanks. How was class? _

_[15:52] **Carmilla** : Boring as fuck. Again I am so sorry you are stuck doing such a shitty degree. _

_[15:43] **Laura** : I like doing it! _

_[15:58] **Carmilla** : Then you are weirder than I thought. _

_[15:58] **Carmilla** : When do you want to meet up to pick up your notes? Want to come see me at work? ;) _

“Laura? Laura!!” Letting out a deep sigh Laura quickly replied before walking towards the living room, water in hand.

_[16:11] **Laura** : Sorry can’t. _

_[16:11] **Laura** : Want to come meet me at mine? _

_[16:12] **Laura** : I can order pizza as a thank you. _

_[16:26] **Carmilla** : I don’t think I can say no to free pizza. I’ll see you after work. _

_[16:26] **Laura** : Great. _

“Laura!”

“I’m coming!” She shouted, trying to hold back the impulse to throw the glass against the wall.

******

Slamming the door behind her Laura exhaled loudly. She was so exhausted.

“Laura, is that you?” Danny’s voice was heard through the apartment.

“Yeah.” She replied while kicking off her shoes and shuffling through the hall until the redhead was in her view, relaxing on the sofa. “You going out?” She asked when she saw her friend dressed in a shirt and her ‘fancy’ jeans. Danny even had her hair down and straightened.

“Yup, the Summers are having a social and I am expected to turn up.”

“Perks of being the president, right?” Laura laughed as she sat down on the sofa, putting her legs on top of Danny’s.

Danny eventually looked up at Laura whose hair was a mess, her cheeks flushed and her eyes almost glazed over. It made the taller woman’s stomach churn; she hated to see Laura like this. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah just tired.” She admitted while trying to hold back a yawn.

“Why not go to bed early?”

“Can’t, Carmilla is coming over in an hour.”

The summer felt her stomach move from churning straight to knotting. She didn’t trust Carmilla which made her feel a little more protective of Laura. “Are you sure that’s wise? I don’t think she’s good to have around.”

Laura groaned and ran her hands across her face. “Danny I don’t want to argue about this, please, I am exhausted and spent the last couple of hours cleaning vomit off several surfaces including myself. So please don’t! Carmilla did me a favour and I am just buying her a pizza.”

Letting out an exhale of air, Danny nodded. “Okay, right sorry, I am sure you know better.” Pushing Laura’s legs off her she stood up from the sofa. “Right, I’m going, see you later…maybe.”

“Oh okay, have fun I suppose.”

When the sound of the door closing filled the room Laura couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan. She kept telling herself that Danny meant well, that she was looking after her but she already had a father and look how that ended up. However she didn’t have time to dwell on it, she still smelt like vomit and really needed to wash before Carmilla came over, throw-up is not exactly an attractive smell.

Laura had just enough time to shower, dry her hair, get dressed and order pizza before there was a knock at the door. Rushing over – and almost sliding straight into the door – Laura pulled the door open with a smile on her face. “Hi!” Her heart immediately started thumping like it was trying to escape her chest.

Carmilla smirked at the sight of Laura in her striped pyjama pants and jumper. “Cute.”

“Yeah…thought I would try and woo you with my bedtime-chic.” Laura said without thinking and immediately felt like slapping herself. “Wow, that was a really dumb thing to say wasn’t it?”

“Yes” Carmilla admitted, “but still cute.” Leaning forward Carmilla placed a kiss on Laura’s cheek before slipping past her and into the apartment. “So where’s the pizza?”

“It will be here in ten minutes.” Laura huffed out before closing the door.

Eventually the two women relaxed on Laura’s sofa, sharing pizza and watching a mind-numbingly boring documentary about jellyfish, but Carmilla couldn’t concentrate on that. Her mind and eyes kept wandering over to Laura, she looked so sad despite her smile. “Laura?”

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement before looking over at her friend who had a genuine look of worry on her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, why?” She lied, and Carmilla could tell but didn’t want to push.

“Just checking.” Leaning closer, Carmilla brushed hair from Laura’s face before pressing a light kiss on her lips.

Before either of the girls knew what was happening Laura was pulling Carmilla onto the bed while the taller woman’s lips slowly brushed against her neck. Letting her legs fall open, Laura moaned when Carmilla’s hips rolled between her legs, pressing in the most delightful way.

For a moment – as Carmilla ran her teeth across her neck – Laura opened her eyes and let her glances wander over to her desk, her phone laying there like a beacon. Laura stiffened. She couldn’t push the thoughts of her papa out of her mind and it was driving her crazy.

Obviously noticing the brunettes change in body language Carmilla sat back. “You don’t want to do this, do you?”

“No.” Laura squeaked out.

Moving herself from the apex of Laura’s legs, Carmilla prepared herself to leave. “Well uh, thanks for the pizza.”

“Wait you don’t have to leave. If you are okay with us – uh not _doing_ anything, you can stay the night.”

“Are you sure?” Carmilla watched Laura’s face for any sign of hesitation and thankfully there was none.

Extending her hand, Laura took Carmilla’s before pulling her back towards the bed. “I’m sure.”

******

The low buzz of Laura’s alarm slowly pulled the small brunette from her slumber, her eyes being assaulted by the light streaming through the crack between her blinds. Stretching and cracking her neck, Laura moved to turn off her alarm before turning to curl into Carmilla.

Carmilla was gone.

Laura wasn’t surprised Carmilla left, she didn’t exactly seem the type to stay over at someone’s house if she could help it and it wasn’t exactly like they were dating. But still it upset her. Eventually Laura peeled herself from the warm depths of her duvet and shuffled across her room towards the door.

That’s when she saw it, her notebook placed on her desk with a small, neatly written note on top. Carmilla wasn’t lying when she said she had awesome handwriting, Laura had never seen such beautiful cursive.

_See you on campus creampuff xx_

_P.S. stole your duck undies, so cute._

Laura groaned at the final part of the note. “Shit, I wanted to wear those today.”

With the knowledge that her favourite underwear had been taking hostage by a very attractive woman Laura started to get dressed, only to stop suddenly. Shaking her head Laura tried to push that thought of her mind, last thing she wanted was to be distracted all day by that fact. Instead she reminded herself she had a full morning of boring lectures and an afternoon checking on her father.

Focusing her mind, Laura quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and her favourite Giraffe shirt before storming out and heading towards the kitchen. This day was going to be better, she was determined for nothing to ruin it. Stepping into the kitchen Laura smile sweetly at LaF and Perry who were still in their sleepwear and happily eating. “Morning guys.”

“Good morning Laura.” Perry replied, putting down her spoon and offering Laura a spare bowl. “Cereal?”

Taking the bowl and pouring milk over the cereals, Laura sat herself next to LaF who had a familiar sly smile on their face. Shifting their body so to face the brunette, LaF finally proceeded to speak. “And how is our lovely sex fiend this morning?”

“Sex fiend? I’m not a sex fiend.” Laura laughed out before taking a quick spoonful of breakfast.

“Really? We know leather hottie stayed the night.”

Laura quickly swallowed while rolling her eyes. “Leather hottie? You’ve been talking to Kirsch, haven’t you?”

“Possibly.”

“Well whatever, Carmilla and I didn’t sleep together we just cuddled and slept.”

“Damn Laura, already lost your game?” LaFontaine teased causing Laura to blush and her face to drop. Great, she managed five minutes before being reminded why she had been feeling so down.

“What no I just – ” She shrugged. “I had a bad day yesterday and wasn’t in the mood for much.”

“How is your dad doing?” Perry asked, placing a friendly hand on Laura’s arm.

“Not good, I thought the new counsellor would help but things are just getting worse. Especially after he got out of rehab.” Laura’s phone vibrated causing her to groan in frustration and slamming her head against the table. “And I can’t even get ten minutes without him texting me. I miss mama…”

“Would you like LaFontaine and I to go see him this afternoon? He likes us.” Perry offered.

“Yeah, we could even bring cake for him…well Perry can; I’ll just stand there awkwardly.” LaF followed in a failed attempt to cheer Laura up, or at least maker her smile.

Laura appreciated their offers but she just didn’t want her friends being dragged any further into her shit, she found it difficult enough knowing that they knew what her father was going through. Gripping onto the edge of the table the journalism student pushed herself away from the table before pulling herself up onto her feet. “Thanks guys but it’s my problem, I can deal with it on my own.”

“But Laura – ” Perry started only to be cut off.

“No buts. Sorry, I better get ready for class.”

“If you want I have made some sandwiches for lunch, you can have them.”

“It’s fine, I’ll grab something later.”

“Oh okay.”

With that Laura turned her back to her friends and made her way to the bedroom. Laura had hoped that today would be different, that it would be okay, but who was she trying to kid, her life was a mess and that wouldn’t change.

Once out of earshot Perry gave her friend and lover a worried look. “I’m worried about Laura.”

“Me too, she is so tired and stressed.” LaF replied, pushing the remainder of their cereal around the bowl.

“Not to mention living off chocolate and sugar.” Perry dropped her voice a little lower in fear that Laura could still hear her. “It’s not fair her father puts all his problems on her.”

“I know, but there is not much we can do if she doesn’t want help.”

“Yeah…” She replied, her eyes starting to wander towards the window. LaF recognised that look.

“Perr what are you planning?”

******

Laura put a coin in a vending machine before pressing the button for the chocolate bar she had her eyes on. The vending machine makes a few noises but does nothing, the chocolate bar doesn’t move and Laura lets her shoulders drop. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Laura hits the machine in the hope to dislodge her chosen snack. “Come on, that was my last euro. Don’t do this to me.” Falling forward Laura letting her head hit the glass and her arms clawing at the machine before whining to herself. “Not today.”

Her phone vibrated in her pocket but she ignored it, she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to deal with her father.

“You know hugging the machine won’t make it any more likely to spit out your chocolate.”

Laura glanced to her left to see Carmilla walking towards her, wearing a tight leather jacket and holding a matt black motorcycle helmet in her hand. The brunette scoffed and turned back to look at the sugary goodness that escaped her. “Don’t start; I’m not in the mood for sarcasm.”

Her phone vibrated twice, the sound filling the mostly empty corridor. Laura ignored it again.

Taking a step forward, Carmilla nudged her smaller friend away from the offending machine. “Alright creampuff, move back, this machine and I are old rivals. I know how to fix this.”

Gripping her helmet tightly, Carmilla swung and hit a previously dinted side of the vending machine with her helmet. Immediately the chocolate bar was spat out of the machine followed by an extra packet of sweets. With a smile on her face Carmilla turns to her friend, looking as proud as can be. “See, you got to show it no mercy.”

“Thanks…” Once again her phone vibrated and could not be ignored.

“Jesus, are you gonna pick up your phone? Someone really wants your attention.” Carmilla moved closer to Laura, lowering her voice. “Is it your girlfriend?” She teased.

“What – no I – I don’t – ” Laura quickly became flustered which caused Carmilla to smile with pride.

“I’m kidding.” Carmilla leant in even closer and swiftly pulled Laura’s phone out of her pocket. It vibrated while in Carmilla’s hand. “Now let’s see who it is.”

“Carmilla!” Laura lunged forward trying to grab her phone but Carmilla quickly stepped back, avoiding contact. “Give it back!”

“No way sweetie, I want to see is rivalling for my attention. Fuck me, ten texts from your dad, obsessive or what…and in English.”

While trying to scroll through the numerous texts Laura takes the opportunity to take the phone from in Carmilla’s hand and pushing it back in her pocket. “When I say give it back you fucking give it back!” She shouted, her cheeks going red in anger.

“Alright sorry, I was just joking.”

“Well your joke isn’t funny! You don’t look at my phone without my permission!”

“Alright alright, I said I was sorry.” Carmilla apologised again, but clearly Laura was not going to calm down any time soon.

“HEY YOU!” Danny shouted from the other side of the corridor, clearly seeing what had happened. Storming over the taller woman shoved Carmilla into the vending machine.

“What’s your problem Xena?” Carmilla spat out, pushing Danny back.

“You, you are my problem. You think it’s funny treating Laura like that? Stealing her phone?” Danny pressed her hand against Carmilla’s shoulder, pinning her in place.

“Hey, I was just joking and if you bothered to listen you will have known I apologised.”

“Well your apology isn’t good enough.” Danny lifted her hand up, her fist clench in readiness to punch the crap out of the leather-clad woman.

“Danny no –” Laura squeaked out but Danny wasn’t listening.

Laura’s phone vibrated but she hardly noticed.

Danny went to punch but Carmilla knocked her hand out of the way with her motorcycle helmet and flipped her, Danny was now the one pinned against the vending machine. “You should have thought twice before going against me.” Carmilla spat out.

Carmilla lifted up her helmet about to swing it against Danny’s jaw but Laura shout out. “Carm no!”

Her phone vibrated again.

The sound of a distraught Laura caused a bolt of guilt to go through Carmilla. Looking over at the small, now crying girl she felt like an idiot. Without a second thought Carmilla let go of Danny, but not before giving Danny a quick warning. “You are lucky Laura likes you so much.”

“I could say the same to you.” She growled back, trying to look at strong as possible.

Turning away, Carmilla walked past Laura – giving her a genuine apologetic smile. “See you on Saturday.”

“Carm…”

Laura turned back to Danny who was adjusting her hoodie. “Laura.”

Her phone vibrated again and she felt anger go through her chest. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want her friends to fight, she didn’t want her father to keep texting her. Laura wanted to be left alone.

Laura put up her arms up in the air and made her way past Danny while shouting. “I don’t want to fucking hear it. I am going to class.”

Laura didn’t bother reading any of the texts her father sent her. She was too angry to read the drunken writing, to read the accusations, to read the paranoia. She wanted to run away but knew it wasn’t possible; she had a duty to her father. No matter how much it hurt she couldn’t just abandon her papa. That’s why, after her lectures had finished she made the twenty minute walk to his house, to the house she grew up in, the house she lost her mother in.

With her books heavy in her bag, and her phone even heavier in her pocket Laura entered the house, the smell of alcohol and stale air immediately hitting her. She hated the house. And that’s when she heard it, laughing.

“Papa?” She called through the house as she closed the door behind her.

“Laura? Ah good, come in, we are in the kitchen.” He shouted back in German which confused Laura almost as much as him saying ‘we’. At first she assumed that he had been seeing her mother again thanks to the drink, but as she walked through the house and into the kitchen she saw Perry and LaFontaine.

“What are you doing here?”

“Laura that is no way to greet our guests.”

“We came to see how your father is doing.” Perry answered before offering Laura a brownie.

“No thanks.” She turned to her father who was smiling and drinking water. “Oh, so I try and get you to drink water you say no. I try and get you off the sofa and you push me away. I try and make you smile and you call me every name under the sun but PERRY does these things and suddenly everything is fine.” She tried to stop herself from speaking but it wasn’t happening.

“Laura darling, where is this coming from?” Her father seemed shocked, but also slightly confused from the alcohol.

“Oh my God, you don’t even know! Are you even aware I come every day to make sure you are alive, or are you too drunk to even realise?” Laura screamed out, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Laura…” Perry started before Laura turned to the curly-haired woman and continued her shouting.

“No, don’t! You know what I am fed up. If you want to look after papa fine, look after him! I’m going.”

“Why?” Her father asked, putting his shaking hand out towards his daughter.

Slapping his hand away Laura sneered and stormed away. “Because I can’t handle being around any of you anymore!”

She slammed the door as hard as she could, hoping it would break, hoping something would happen but it never, instead she ran with tears streaming down her cheeks.

******

_Friday [15:34] **Papa** : Laur im sorry._

_[15:36] **Perry:** Laura, are you okay?_

_[15:49] **Perry** : We are sorry for upsetting you._

_[16:01] **Papa** : Were are u?_

_[16:15] **Papa** : Laura i r sorry._

_[16:19] **Carmilla** : Hey sweet cheeks, I’m sorry if I upset you earlier._

_[16:28] **Papa** : Pleas text back._

_[16:29] **Perry** : Laura where are you? We are worried._

_[16:40] **Papa** : LAURA!_

_[16:52] **LaF** : I’m sorry 2 be a bother but Perry is freaking out. Please text._

_[16:59] **Danny** : Sorry if I upset you, please come home._

_[17:05] **Carmilla** : We still up for tomorrow?_

_[18:24] **Papa** : Isf u loved me youd come back._

_[19:12] **Perry** : I am sorry for getting involved._

_[19:33] **Perry** : Where are you? It’s raining and I’m worried._

_[20:18] **LaF** : I keep telling Perr that u are @ Carmilla’s, please tell me u are._

_[20:23] **Perry** : This is not funny Laura._

_[20:40] **Papa** : U have left me just like ur mother._

_[21:43] **Danny** : This not cool now, come home._

_[21:48] **Papa** : U are ded arent u._

_[21:59] **Perry** : Laura please I am worried. We all are._

_[22:21] **Perry** : Don’t make me phone the police._

_[23:15] **Papa** : U dont love me._

_[23:48] **LaF** : U better have a good excuse for not coming home or texting, because I swear Perr is going grey with worry._

_Saturday [01:10] **Perry** : I am going to bed but my phone will still be on. Please text._

_[09:42] **Perry** : I hope you stayed somewhere safe last night._

_[12:25] **Carmilla** : Afternoon, sorry but I’ll be like ten minutes late._

_[13:10] **Carmilla** : You here?_

_[13:27] **Carmilla** : Are you running late?_

_[13:29] **Carmilla** : You better not have stood me up._

_[13:40] **Carmilla** : Cupcake?_

_[13:42] **Carmilla** : Laura?_

_Incoming Call Laura_

“Hey, where are you?”

“Can you come pick me up?”

“Sure I’ll swing round yours, be there in like twenty minutes.”

“No, can you come to the Cemetery?”

“Cemetery? Seriously?”

“Please Carm…”

“Sure, be there in ten.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the gates of the cemetery, Carmilla glanced over at Laura who was sat by the entrance, wet through and covered in mud. Without hesitation she turned off her motorbike, threw off her helmet and ran over to her friend.

Dropping to her knees the taller woman took hold of Laura’s hands, they were freezing. “Laura? Laura? Hey…”

Laura finally looked at Carmilla and smiled weakly. “Hey you came.”

“Of course I would come.” Leaning forward Carmilla pressed her forehead against Laura’s. “I would always come for you.”

“Was that meant to sound dirty?” Laura said flatly but there was a clear attempt at humour.

“No… Laura, were you out all night?” She didn’t reply, just looked away. “Laura…”

“Please don’t start Carm I just, I want to go.”

Taking Laura’s arms, Carmilla helped her to her feet and towards her motorbike. “Okay, in ten minutes we will be at yours and you can relax, yeah?”

“No, please I don’t want to go home. Anywhere but home. The thought of facing Perry and LaF…I just can’t.”

Exhaling Carmilla nodded, “Of course. You can come to mine and stay the night.”

“Thank you.”

Placing her helmet over Laura’s head, Carmilla smiled sweetly and climbed onto the bike. Laura followed and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend’s small waist. “If you feel dizzy or anything just tap me and I will pull over, yeah?” Laura nodded and Carmilla pulled away.

The journey felt like it took forever. Laura felt heavy against her back and Carmilla was sure she felt the odd sniffle and sob. She wanted to ask what happened, to go to Perry and LaFontaine and shout at them until they gave her an answer but it wouldn’t help. Laura needed her and she wanted to do well by her, especially after what happened by the vending machine.

Carmilla would take the chance at each red light to give Laura’s hand a light reassuring squeeze before moving back to the throttle.

“Here we are.” Carmilla eventually said as they pulled up to her house.

Laura pulled up her head to look up at the fairly large house with large modern windows and new stone cladding. Taking off her helmet she passed it to Carmilla before getting off the bike, her legs almost immediately buckling. With a swift movement Carmilla took hold of the brunette and stopped her from falling any further towards the pavement. “Alright, put your weight on me.”

Unwillingly Laura put some – not all – of her weight on Carmilla as they walked towards her house. Once inside Laura felt slightly uncomfortable, the house was clean and white and the floor pale, highly polished wood. “Carm – ” Laura started as they stepped through the house and towards the stairs. “My shoes are muddy.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She replied seriously before being stopped by Will who had walked into the hall with a chocolate bar in his hand.

Looking at Laura he smiled and spoke before realising how bad Laura looked. “Hey Laura, how are – oh damn, what’s up?”

“Piss off Will and get Mattie.” Carmilla snapped, trying to move past her brother.

“What’s wrong with Little Miss Sunshine there?”

“ _William_ get Mattie while I get Laura upstairs.” She warned which was enough for Will to put up his hands and surrender. He knew better than to go against his sister.

“Alright alright no need to get pissy.”

Shifting Laura slightly so Carmilla had better grip, they made their way up the stairs, their wet boots squeaking against the wood. Laura made it up three steps before her shoe slipped from under her weight, causing her to fall backwards. Carmilla didn’t have enough chance to turn and catch her before Laura fell into two arms.

Laura glanced up to see Will, no not Will, Laura assumed it was his twin. His unshaved face smiled sweetly at Laura before helping her back onto her feet. “Oh uh careful. Need any help Carmilla?”

“Yeah help get Laura to my room and keep your darling twin out of our hair.”

“Right yes.” He looked back at Laura as he took her weight. “I’m uh – I’m JP by the way, nice to meet you. Carmilla has told me lots about you.”

“Hi…” She said before slowly making her way up the stairs and towards Carmilla’s room.

Once inside she was placed on Carmilla’s large double bed. If it wasn’t for the fact she was shivering and feeling utterly miserable Laura would have laughed. Carmilla’s bedroom was pink, bright pink, yes most of it was hidden by numerous bookshelves, movie posters and artwork, but the pink was there.

Laura looked up towards JP – who was very well dressed in a shirt, tie and trousers – as he spoke to her. “I was going to make myself a cup of hot chocolate however it seems rude to make it for myself considering the circumstances. Would you uh care for a mug Laura?”

Stepping next to her brother, Carmilla placed a light touch on his shoulder before slowly leading him towards the door. “How about you let her be? She will have a mug after Mattie checks her over.”

“Right sure, yes.” JP agreed before nodding to Laura and leaving.

It seemed Laura was not going to have the peace she wanted, because as JP left did Carmilla’s sister Mattie turn up, with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when she saw the state Laura was in. It seemed everyone in the household was dressed up, with perfect hair and make-up and then there was Laura. She felt like a homeless girl with hair that made her look like a drowned rat and mud over her favourite shirt.

“Oh dear, what seems to be the matter?” Mattie asked as she crouched down in front of Laura, a small bag being paced on the floor beside her.

“My gir – uh friend Laura here thought it was a clever idea to sit outside in the rain all night. Could you check her over?” Carmilla asked, clearly trying to hold back the embarrassment of almost referring to Laura as her girlfriend.

“Sure, it will be no problem.”

Opening the small bag, Mattie took out a digital thermometer before placing it in Laura’s ear, waiting for a beep.

“I’m sorry to be a bother.” Laura mumbled and then flinched when the thermometer beeped.

Mattie checked the temperature, nodding slightly before taking out a pressure cuff. “No bother. I mean yes it is far than ideal to risk pneumonia, but it is far from a bother. It’s not every day I get to treat someone in such relaxed conditions.”

“You’re – you’re a doctor?”

“Junior Doctor, day off. It is mother who is the real Doctor.”

Carmilla scoffed. “Sexology is hardly a real doctorate.”

“Says my sister who wants a PhD in philosophy.” Mattie teased with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Laura. “Right all done here, everything seems fine you just need a warm bath and some sleep. I’ll draw a bath for you.”

“Thank you.”

Mattie shrugged in reply before leaving without saying a word. Once alone Carmilla sat by her friend and gave her a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Laura was about to say thank you but instead her mind had a different idea. “So Doctor of Sexology?”

Carmilla chuckled and nodded slightly while running her finger in circles on Laura’s neck. “Yeah…hence the shop.”

“She owns that?”

“Yup and her darling children get to work there for shitty wages. Well at least Will and I do, Mattie works at the hospital and JP has a crazy study schedule.”

“Ahh…”

“Yeah…”

As they sit in silence Laura feels slight pain through her stomach. With a slight hiss of pain she shifted until her head was resting in Carmilla’s shoulder. “Hey are you okay?” Carmilla asked, noticing Laura’s discomfort.

“Yeah, I just think I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten in like…well since yesterday morning.”

After a few moments of sitting in silence Mattie calls from down the hall. “Laura dear, your bath is ready.”

Taking hold of Laura’s hand Carmilla took Laura to the bathroom next to her bedroom. Carmilla took out a towel along with some shampoo and conditioner. “I think that’s everything. You can take your time. If you need me just yell like everyone else in this house does.”

“Thanks.” Laura smiled while taking in the sight of the large family bathroom with deep grey tiles and a large roll-top bath. “Oh uh, could you take my phone and text Perry? Tell her I’m alright, she was kinda freaking out last night.”

 “Of course.” Leaning forward Carmilla pressed a light kiss on Laura’s cheek before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_[14:35] **Laura** : Hi this is Carmilla. I picked Laura up this morning, she’s okay, tire dbut okay. She will be staying at mine for the night. Could you please tell her dad she is fine?_

_[14:36] **Perry** : Oh thank goodness, thank you Carmilla._

_[14:42] **Perry** : May I ask where you found her?_

_[14:43] **Laura** : Cemetery, it looks like she stayed there all night._

_[14:43] **Perry** : Thank you for being there for her._

A few minutes had passed before Carmilla heard a slight squeak of Laura attempting to shout through the walls. Pulling herself up from her bed, Carmilla made her way to the bathroom, lightly tapping on the door. “You alright?”

“Uhh – your towels are white.” Laura replied which confused Carmilla a little.

“Yes.”

There was silence for a moment. “Uh – um, yes so uh – could you come in here for a second?”

Carmilla let herself into the bathroom, closing the door behind her before hesitantly looking at Laura who was sat in the bath, blushing with her legs up to her chest. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Do you have any non-white towels? And maybe painkillers?” She asked, pressing her cheek against her knees.

“Why?” Carmilla asked before glancing at the pile of Laura’s discarded clothes on the floor, where a small red stain on her underwear was visible. In an attempt to not make Laura feel anymore awkward Carmilla smiled sweetly. “Right, sure.”

Making her way to a cupboard in the corner, Carmilla reached up on her toes and pulled out a black towel before placing it on the side. She then took out some painkillers from a drawer along with a tampon and a pad just in case. “There you go, all set.”

“Thanks.” Laura mumbled, trying hard to hold back her blush. She felt so awkward having her period start while at a friend’s house.

“I’ll put your clothes in the wash and get you some pjs to wear.”

Laura quickly leant out of the bath, grasping Carmilla’s wrist before she picked up the filthy pile of clothing. “Wait…can you stay with me a bit? I just – I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Even if Carmilla tried to hold back her smile she wouldn’t have been able to. She had never felt so happy to be wanted. “Sure.”

Pulling out a stool she used to use as a child to reach the sink, Carmilla sat herself by the bath. Without much thought Carmilla took hold of a sponge, made sure it was lathered up and ran it across Laura’s back in small, light circles.

Closing her eyes Laura relaxed into the contact, Carmilla was so gentle and caring despite her hard, sarcastic demeanour. It was wonderful. _She_ was wonderful. Laura almost felt herself fall asleep when the other woman brushed the sponge a spot on her shoulder blade causing her to gasp. Carmilla stopped for a moment before brushing over that spot again, and once again Laura gasped when she felt a spark travel down to her centre.

“Is that a sensitive spot?” Carmilla asked, her voice lower than normal.

“A – a little.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

Laura opened her eyes and turned her head to Carmilla. “Only if it means you will kiss me instead.”

Leaning over the bath Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura’s. This was gentle at first, almost like it had been the first time they kissed. It didn’t take long for Laura to take a wet hand and run it through Carmilla’s hair, urging her closer into the kiss. Letting out a slight gasp, Laura used it as an opportunity to sneakily slide her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth, a most welcome addition.

Laura shifted more into the kiss when she felt a sudden spasm in her stomach. Gasping and pulling away, the brunette quickly wrapped her hands around her stomach. “Cramp?” Carmilla asked, brushing her thumb across Laura’s cheek.

“Yeah.”

“I know something that will help…” Her hand wandered down Laura’s stomach while her eyes looked at Laura for permission. “But only if you want to.”

“Do it.” Laura said without hesitation before kissing Carmilla again. She needed to forget, forget about her pain, and just forget about everything. She wanted to feel Carmilla, to feel closer to the woman who actually seemed to care about her.

The brunette felt anticipation both good and bad as Carmilla’s hand traced its way down her body and closer to where she wanted it most. It was the first time Laura ever let anyone do something like this but she felt adventurous, possibly desperate.

When two slender fingers brushed up against her clit Laura let her head fall back, giving Carmilla chance to kiss up her neck. Carmilla’s fingers played across Laura like she was a joystick, slow circles, pushing forwards and back, causing louder moans to escape her mouth. She was so sensitive and her friend was so skilful.

“Fuck.” Laura gasped out as she felt a pressure build up within her. “So close.”

“Don’t hold back.” Carmilla growled into Laura’s ear just as she pushed her over the edge, into a gentle but well worth orgasm.

Carmilla continued to slowly roll her fingers across Laura’s clit as she slowly settled back. “Wow.” Laura panted out before pressing her forehead against her friends shoulder.

“Better?” The taller woman questioned quietly, smiling when Laura simply hummed and nodded in agreement. Pressing a kiss on the top of Laura’s head, Carmilla slowly started to peel herself away from the bath. “Right, I am going to let you get dry and whatever. I’ll put your clothes in the wash and grab some sleepwear for you.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Leaning down, Carmilla kissed Laura quickly before standing back and picking up Laura’s discarded clothes. Stopping at the door Carmilla glanced over her shoulder to Laura for a moment before leaving with a smile on her face. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about Laura that made Carmilla feel comfortable, safe…happy.

******

“How is she?” JP asked as he watched Carmilla put Laura’s – and some of her own – clothes in the washing machine.

“Good. Mattie said she will be fine thankfully.”

“Wonderful…” He paused for a moment, staring at his sister a bit awkwardly while he tugged on the cuff of his shirt.

“JP what’s wrong?”

Moving to the side, the taller sibling gestured to a mug and a plate of sandwiches that had been placed on the kitchen worktop. “I made Laura some lunch. Could you bring it to her?”

“No way fuzz face, you can take it to her.”

“But – ”

Placing her hands on her brother’s shoulders, Carmilla gave him an honest but strong smile. “You need to learn to talk to people a bit more. Having smarts will only get you so far if you don’t know how to be sociable.”

“You are hardly sociable. You are either smoking, drinking or claiming to work in the shop.” JP pointed out, but with no sound of displeasure in his voice.

Squeezing JP’s shoulders Carmilla sighed. “You know at times I forget you are Wills twin.”

“So will you take it up to Laura?”

“No, come with me.” Taking the mug and plate the older sibling put it in her brother’s hands before pulling him through the house, up the stairs and to her bedroom. JP was never a fan of talking to people unless absolutely necessary and Carmilla did her best to try and help him integrate. Will and their mother was not as kind, choosing mostly to treat him like a child, like there was something wrong with him. Mattie and Carmilla on the other hand wanted him to feel as normal as possible, including talking awkwardly to girls.

When they entered her room Laura was already sat on the bed, dressed in slightly oversized black pyjama pants, black tank and a red hoodie. “Hey.” Laura said to Carmilla a bit awkwardly.

“Hey.” She replied before sitting herself next to Laura.

Carmilla looked up at JP, trying to give him eye signals to make him talk to Laura but he stood there a bit confused and embarrassed. After what felt like that longest minute in the world the tall male finally mustered up enough courage to talk to Laura.

“Sorry to disturb you but I thought you would like some food.” He looked down at the plate in his hand and furrowed his brow. “I wasn’t sure if you were a vegetarian or not so I made a ham sandwich and a cheese sandwich. But when I think about it you could be vegan or lactose intolerant, or gluten intolerant, which means sandwiches would be a bad….oh dear I may have messed up.” Biting his lip, he tried to hold back a small whimper of embarrassment.

Leaning forward Laura placed a hand on JPs arm, giving him a genuine smile. “Thank you JP you are really kind. But don’t worry; I am not vegetarian or intolerant to anything.”

He exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. “Okay, good, I’m glad.”

“You know you are very different from your brother.” Laura mentioned while taking the food and drink from JP’s now partially shaking hands.

“Yes I know, he says he got the good looks and I was cursed with intelligence.”

“Oh I don’t know, there is something about that beard that is far more attractive.” The moment Laura said that she felt like kicking herself. She didn’t plan to make it sound so flirty. She thought JP was sweet, and yes fairly attractive but she was still super gay…super gay for Carmilla.

“Careful Hollis, I might get jealous.” Carmilla purred out near Laura’s ear causing her to roll her eyes.

“Well I’ll let you be.” JP nodded at the two older women before stepping back, only to stop a few steps later and look back to his sister. “By the way Carmilla, mother won’t be home this evening so you don’t have to hide Laura.”

“Great.”

Turning, JP left, closing the door behind him. When the sound of the closing door filled the room Carmilla let her body flop back onto her bed, letting out a loud sigh. She loved her bed, so soft, so warm, _so_ comfortable. Carmilla would have happily fallen asleep there and then if she didn’t feel the constant shifting of Laura next to her.

Opening one eye Carmilla watched as the brunette lay on her side with a slight frown on her face. Carmilla knew what was coming. “Why would you need to hide me?” There it was.

“My mother isn’t a fan of unexpected guests. She has such a busy work schedule that when she comes home she wants to just relax and not worry about entertaining.” Carmilla explained. Letting an arm fall open, Laura snuggled into Carmilla’s chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you could have told me and I would have gone home instead.”

“No it was clear you really didn’t want to go there.”

“Yeah…”

Noticing how silent Laura went Carmilla felt worried. Kissing the top of Laura’s head she tried her best to make her comfortable before asking, “So, do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No, I just want to cuddle into you and forget that today ever happened.”

“All of today?” Carmilla teased.

Laura’s body shifted up and down as she laughed. “Well just the morning.”

The couple then just laid there in silence, only listening to the sound of their breathing and the world outside the door. They felt comfortable, like they had been doing this for years, that they belonged in each other’s arms. Eventually they fell asleep, Laura still on Carmilla’s chest and with Carmilla’s strong arms around her.

After what felt like no more than a ten minute nap – realistically more like four hours – was Laura and Carmilla woken by fists against wood. Lifting her head up, Carmilla looked over at her closed door as someone continued to knock.

“What?” She groaned out while Laura started to peel herself away from Carmilla’s chest, both immediately missing the warmth and contact.

“Foods on the table fish features.” Will said through the door causing his sister to grimace. She hated it when he called her that, or called her anything, or even spoke to her.

“I swear to God I am going to hit him one day.” She groaned, throwing her arm over her face.

“Don’t be mean Carm.” Laura said while nudging her dark haired friend with her elbow. “Come on let’s go eat.”

“Aww is little, baby Hollis hungry?” Carmilla teased as she curled into Laura’s side.

“Maybe…”

Lifting her head Carmilla pressed a light kiss on Laura’s cheek. “Maybe you should eat me instead.” She purred.

“I might have you for dessert.” The brunette responded in a low voice before pressing her lips against Carmilla’s.

Carmilla didn’t need much encouragement to continue and deepen the kiss, which brought Laura much joy. However before either of the woman had a chance to enjoy each other’s embrace any further, Mattie shouted from the bottom of the stairs causing both to jump. “KITTY CAT, LAURA, DINNER!”

Slowly the two women peeled themselves from Carmilla’s bed and made their way down the stairs, Carmilla gripping onto Laura’s hand. Stepping into the kitchen – where Mattie, JP and Will were sat at the table – the eldest sibling smiled before eventually teasing her sister. “About time, I thought I was gonna have to spray you two lovebirds with water.”

Carmilla couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling; of course her sister would say something like that. “You’re just jealous that you’re single.” Quickly the younger sister realised what she said causing redness to build in her cheeks, and her mouth to stumble over words. “Uh I mean…”

With a small giggle at Carmilla’s awkwardness, Laura placed a quick kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before sitting down. Laura knew they weren’t dating and they hardly knew each other, but it didn’t mean the thought crossed her mind once and a while. Pulling her eyes away from the thick, almost black waves of Carmilla’s hair, the brunette forced herself to eat. Smiling as much as she was made eating spaghetti very challenging and the last thing Laura wanted was bolognaise all over her mouth or shirt.

Not much was said during dinner, the only sounds heard were forks against ceramic and fingers typing on a phone. Looking up at JP who was busy typing on his phone, Will kicked his brother shin. Yelping in pain and shock the phone left the quieter twin before it hit the table by Mattie’s arm. “William no kicking your brother, JP please don’t text during dinner.” Mattie warned to the twins before passing JP his phone.

“I didn’t even realise you had friends.” Will teased before stuffing his face with food.

“Don’t be a dick.” Carmilla said towards Will, threatening to flick a large spoonful of bolognaise.

“I uh I have friends – uh – ” JP mumbled while blushing. Looking up at Mattie – but not moving his head – JP took a deep breath and spoke clearly. “I was actually wondering if my friend Wilson could come over, we have a project due in on Monday and he needs some help.”

Mattie shrugged and smiled. “That is fine by me as long as you keep it down…remember there are condoms in the bathroom.” JP didn’t fully appreciate her sister’s comment; but he said nothing and just slid down the chair.

Laura couldn’t help but laugh. Carmilla’s family were odd but they seemed to genuinely care about each other, something she missed. If Laura thought hard she could remember the dinners her family had, the laughing, the talking, her father’s really awful jokes, her mother’s even worse jokes. Sighing internally she took a final bite of her dinner before looking back at the company she was with, it wasn’t the same as being home but she was going to try and enjoy it as much as possible.

******

Lying together under the heavy quilt of Carmilla’s bed, the taller woman let her fingers slowly rub against Laura’s scalp. Laura closed her eyes and hummed in delight, that was until she was hit with a slight prang of guilt for storming out of her fathers’ house, without knowing she let out a deep sigh. Slowing down her fingers Carmilla gave Laura a worried look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Laura lied while opening her eyes to see two deep pools of concern staring at her. “Just cramp.” She lied again.

“You do know I don’t believe that, right?”

“I know but worth a try.” Laura laughed weakly before looking down, her smile turning into a frown.

Shifting so she was resting on her arm and looking properly at Laura, Carmilla spoke softly. “Laura what’s wrong? What happened last night?”

“Not much, just things got on top of me and I freaked.”

“So you thought spending the night in the cemetery, in the rain was a clever thing?” Laura would have felt almost offended at Carmilla’s almost mocking tone of voice if it wasn’t for her eyes showing nothing but concern. Carmilla was worried and Laura was being difficult, she had the right to know why Laura cancelled on their date and almost forced the almost-stranger to look after her.

Letting out another sigh Laura mentally prepared herself to tell why she was in the cemetery all night. “I didn’t know what else to do it’s just – I miss her.” She admitted, her eyes quickly dropping.

“Who?” Carmilla’s voice was quiet, almost unheard yet it filled Laura with dread.

“My mother…” Laura admitted before forcing herself to sit up, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I went to her grave…she died when I was a kid.”

Carmilla took Laura’s hand, running her thumb over the back of it. “What happened?” It was not the question Laura had expected, but it was far preferable than Carmilla saying she was sorry. People are always sorry, sorry for not actually knowing what to say.

“She went out with her agent and some publishers for some drinks. Someone slipped something in her drink and whatever it was must have been bad because it caused a fatal heart attack…” Laura tried to hold back the tears. “An hour later she died in hospital. It was all _my_ fault.”

“Laura no.” Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

No matter how hard she willed for her tears not to escape she couldn’t stop them. Burying her head into Carmilla’s shoulder, Laura sobbed as she attempted to explain what had happened, why it was all her fault. “Yes it was Carmilla. It was… She wasn’t going to go out because p-papa was sick but I told her to go. I could look after him.” It was always her fault; she wanted to show she was strong, to show she was mature, that she was reliable. Yet no matter how hard she tried Laura always felt like she would mess up. And being the cause of her mother dying was the largest fail she had ever experienced, something she could never forget.

“Laura Laura stop, just stop, it wasn’t your fault.”

“YES IT WAS!” Laura shouted before pulling her legs closer towards her body.

Carmilla looked like Laura had just slapped her. Laura knew she was trying to be kind but wasn’t working, nothing would help about this. “I’m sorry.” There were those dreaded words.

“It’s fine; it was a long time ago. Things are better now.” Laura lied. She couldn’t deal with looking up at her friend who had now moved back a few inches so they were no longer touching.

“So what made you freak out? What stressed you out so much that made you go to her grave?”

Laura shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I’m over it now.” Laura lied again before getting up from the bed. “I’m – I’m gonna get a glass of water.”

“Oh, okay, yeah sure.” Carmilla didn’t look up from the bed as Laura moved away, causing the bed to feel instantly cold. Carmilla knew Laura needed space but just letting her go like that – even if she was just downstairs – felt painful.

Laura quietly made her way downstairs, she knew JP was studying with a friend and didn’t want to disturb them too much. She had just gotten to the doorway of the kitchen/diner when she heard what sounded like kissing; slowly she stepped through the threshold, her head peering around the doorframe. Of all the things that played through the brunettes mind, seeing Kirsch and JP kissing with open books around them on the table was something she didn’t think of. “Oh my God.” Laura accidently let slip before a laugh quickly followed. The moment the sounds left her lips she slammed her hand over her mouth.

It took the couple less than a second to jump back from one another before looking up at Laura who was stood still. “Little-L?” Kirsch almost shouted before jumping out of his seat and giving her a tight, almost bone breaking hug.

“Hi Kirsch.” She laughed, trying to ignore the slight cracking of her spine.

He holds her at arms-length Kirsch checked the smaller woman over, worry on his face. “Are you okay? We’ve been so worried about you, I thought I lost my favourite wingman…girl…woman.”

“I’m fine Kirsch, thanks.”

“You know each other?” JP asked. Laura almost forgot he was still say there.

“Yeah, we are like besties.” Kirsch admitted to his _friend_ before a thought appeared in his mind. Tuning back to Laura, the tall male looked confused. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“JP is Carmilla’s brother.”

“Leather hottie?”

“Uh – yes…”

“Sweet.”

“But anyway, I was just going to get a glass of water so I will just grab that and let you get back to your – studying.” Laura teased before walking past the couple and getting herself a glass of water and one for Carmilla. She needed something to try and apologise, even if it was just something as simple as tap water.

“What’s wrong with you?” Carmilla asked when Laura entered her room with a smile on her face.

“I think Kirsch and JP are dating.”

“Kirsch…” Carmilla repeated before quickly sitting up in surprise. “You mean that giant puppy?” Laura nodded.

Passing Carmilla a glass of water, Laura sat on the edge of the bed. “Kirsch is JP’s friend Wilson.”

“So it seems I am the only person in this family with a good taste in partners.” Carmilla said without thinking.

Placing her own glass on the bedside table, Laura moved herself to sit on top of Carmilla’s lap. “Partner?”

“Well uh – you know what I mean.” Carmilla pouted slightly which made Laura smile widely, she found her friend so cute.

“I do.” Laura placed a light kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. “But I would be lying if I said I didn’t think on occasion about us being a thing.”

“Really?”

“Yes…” Laura admitted.

“So do you want to be? You know…my girlfriend?”

The edges of Laura’s mouth tugged up as she started to nod. “I would love that.”

Leaving forward, Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheeks with her hands before pulling her into a deep kiss. Like all kisses before Laura felt her stomach flip and her heart beat faster, especially when her _girlfriend_ slid her tongue into her mouth. Letting out a small moan of happiness Laura moved herself closer to Carmilla so their chests were together and their mouths moving in unison.

After a few moments of kissing Laura pulled away for air.

“When am I gonna get my duck pants back?” She asked with seriousness in her voice but a smile on her face.

“You’re not.”

“But they are my favourites.” Laura pouted.

“Mine too. But now we are girlfriends we share clothes.”

Lying down next to Carmilla, Laura folded her arms and pouted more. “Fine…I’m stealing your leather pants then.”

With a lowered voice the taller woman spoke in Laura’s ear. “Go ahead; I would love to see you in them.”

“I bet you would…pervert.” Laura laughed before running her hand up Carmilla’s tattooed arm, tracing the delicate lace patterns.

“But I’m your pervert.” She teased and kissed Laura’s cheek.

The couple laid next to each other for a few minutes in silence, just listening to the shallow breath of one another until Laura finally gave up and spoke. “I’m sorry by the way.”

“For what?” Carmilla asked, walking her fingers across Laura’s stomach.

“Being a sobbing mess, I doubt that was attractive.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Oh thanks.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“But I don’t mind. If crying makes you feel better than you can always cry and snot on my shoulder.”

“I didn’t snot on your shoulder.”

“You didn’t notice I’m wearing a different shirt?” To empathize on her change of top, Carmilla tugged on the bottom to show to Laura she was now wearing a deep red tank.

“Shit sorry.”

“It’s cool.” Moving closer – almost lying on top of her girlfriend – Carmilla brushed her lips against Laura’s jaw. “Now less talking and more kissing.”


	4. Chapter 4

A familiar buzz woke Laura from her sleep, Carmilla’s room was still dark and the woman’s naked form against Laura was warm. Ignoring the noise – assuming it was just a text or an alarm or whatever – Laura traced her fingers across the tattoo of Carmilla’s bare shoulder before pressing her lips against it.

“Are you going to get that?” Carmilla mumbled half asleep while burying her head under the covers in an attempt to block the noise out.

It was only then did Laura realise it was her phone, someone was phoning her. Pushing herself out of bed Laura reached for her shitty piece of tech and her stomach dropped. It was 5am and her father was phoning her, he never did that.

Accepting the call, Laura pressed the phone against her ear before speaking. “Papa? What’s wrong? Why are you phoning so early?” She asked, stifling a yawn.

“Laura I – I – ” He gasped out, he sounded in pain, terrified. Before going any further in the conversation Laura heard a deep thud then silence.

“Papa? PAPA!” She shouted at her phone before staring at it in confusion. “Oh shit.”

Without a second thought Laura leapt out of bed and tried to change from her pyjamas and into the clothes Carmilla washed, dried and folded.

Sitting up on her elbows, Carmilla watched as her girlfriend ran around her bedroom in a pure panic. “Laura? What’s going on?”

“My dad – I need to get to his house, I think – I think he collapsed.” She quickly said without taking a breath, all while trying to pull on her jeans. She hated how tight they became when freshly washed.

The taller woman wasted no time to lead out of bed and leave her bedroom – with no clothes on – and slam her fist against Mattie’s door. After a few moments Mattie slowly opened her door, her body wrapped with a silken black robe. “Carmilla, what’s going on?” She looked down at her sisters pale, nude body and furrowed her brow. “Why are you not wearing any clothes?”

“Emergency, Laura’s dad, we need you.”

Before Carmilla explained any further she ran back to her bedroom to get dressed, only having to stop Laura from running out of the room. Putting her arm between her girlfriend and the door, Carmilla did her best to make her voice sound soft despite her just being woken up. “No, I’ll take you and Mattie is coming.”

“What no – no I can’t let you.”

 Laura tried to move passed Carmilla but she was stopped again. “You got no choice cupcake.”

“But you don’t understand.”

Dropping her arm between her girlfriend and the door, Carmilla moved closer. “You have no choice. I am not letting my girlfriend go on her own, end of.”

Laura stopped trying to go past; instead she just stood there staring at Carmilla with shock on her face. She really did care for the brunette. With a nod Laura took a step back and let her girlfriend get dressed. If it wasn’t for the fact she was so scared about her father she would have found Carmilla wearing old sweatpants, and a large jumper with her hair up in a messy bun adorable.

The three women eventually climbed into Mattie’s small car and drove at speed towards Laura’s father’s house. The drive seemed to take forever, each traffic light turned red, each corner felt sharper than normal. Laura was scared and Carmilla could tell with the way her shoulders were forward and her hands were frantically playing with the seatbelt. Leaning over the taller woman placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s thigh which caused Laura’s lips to turn up slightly but it still caused no comfort.

Laura couldn’t help but audibly swallow when her childhood home appeared in her sights. She didn’t want Carmilla to see this, to see her father. The house although large and dramatic in style was old, almost dilapidated, with peeling paint, rotten wood and broken guttering. It was far from the warm, well-kept and loving house Laura’s mother maintained.

Jumping out of the car before it fully came to a stop the brunette ran to the front door. The door felt stiffer than it ever had, she eventually got through and didn’t wait to run into the living room. Her stomach dropped when she didn’t see him sitting in his worn armchair. “Papa?” No noise. Hesitantly she made her way through the downstairs rooms, one by one until she found him. There he was laid unconscious on the floor of the study. Deep inside her, Laura had hoped, had prayed that she had just misheard the noise on the phone, yet he was there, on the floor.

Laura couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything, she just stood there staring at his body as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mattie pushed her out of the way before dropping to her knees and checking Mr Hollis’. “Shit.” She muttered to herself before starting chest compressions. She glanced at a needle on the floor and the belt around his arm. “Carmilla call an ambulance and put the phone on loudspeaker!”

Pulling her phone out of her pocket Carmilla phoned the ambulance and quickly placed it by Mattie who was still doing chest compressions. Taking a step back Carmilla wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she watched on and wept, however as the seconds passed and Mattie relayed all the information she could Carmilla couldn’t help but let her eyes wander around the room and into the hall. It was filthy with empty bottles, half eaten food on the floor and a thin layer of dust touching every surface. No wonder Laura was so hesitant to let her come.

“Laura, what medication does your father take?” Mattie asked, but Laura didn’t move. “LAURA answer me!”

“Benzodiazepine.” She mumbled almost incoherently before burying her head into Carmilla’s chest.

Turning her attention back to Laura’s father, Mattie relayed the newest piece of information. “He takes Benzodiazepine in conjunction with what seems like a large amount of alcohol and query Heroin.”

The last word caused Laura’s stomach to drop. She had never known her father take any drugs apart from what was prescribed, for a moment Laura hated him. She felt faint, she wanted the floor to swallow her up, make her forget about everything happening.

Noticing the sudden lack of colour in Laura’s cheeks, Mattie looked up to her sister and shouted out an order. “Carmilla, get Laura out of here.”

Hearing that and feeling her girlfriend slowly tug on her arm, Laura snapped out of her daze. Pulling away and moving closer to her father, the brunette shook her head. “No I don’t want to leave him!”

“Laura, darling please, come on. Just go to the kitchen with me, please.” Carmilla quietly whispered to Laura, and she tried to convince her to leave the study. All Laura could do was watch as Mattie pressed hard against her father’s chest.

Laura didn’t want to leave, what if he died while she’s out of the room –  “Papa please don’t die!” She shouted in English before finally allowing herself to be dragged towards the kitchen.

The couple sat themselves on the floor and against the dusty kitchen cabinets, watching as a small spider created a web around the edge of the wall clock, the second hand causing a deafening tic to fill the room. Time felt so slow. When the ambulance finally came Laura couldn’t bear to look at her father, to watch the paramedics take him away. Instead she curled up on the filthy floor with Carmilla by her side. With Laura unwilling to go, Mattie went into the ambulance, promising she would do her best for him.

Eventually Carmilla looked at Laura in the eyes, trying to look as gentle as possible while she pushed a strand of hair from her face. “Laura, come on, we can’t stay here.”

“What if he dies…”

“Hey, stop, don’t think like that. The doctors will be doing their best for him, okay?” Laura nodded and sniffed before Carmilla slowly stood. “Come on, let’s go, yeah?” She asked while helping her fragile girlfriend to her feet.

“I want Kirsch. Can we please pick Kirsch up?” Laura wasn’t sure why, but there was always something about Kirsch that made her feel safe, perhaps it was his height, or that he reminded her of a puppy.

“How about we go to the hospital and I will phone JP to bring him, yeah?” Laura nodded and Carmilla slowly lead Laura through the house, dodging the piles of newspapers and trash.

 

******

 

“Hey.”

Letting out a puff of smoke, Carmilla looked to her left to see Danny walking towards her with her hands in her pockets and a sad look on her face. Pushing against the wall she was leant on, the shorter woman moved closer to Laura’s friend. “What are you doing here Danny?”

“Kirsch called and told me what happened. LaF and Perry should be here in the next ten minutes.” Danny shrugged.

Taking another drag of her cigarette, Carmilla sighed. “Well Laura is in the relative’s room on the ground floor if you want to go see her.”

“Actually I want to talk to you first.”

Carmilla couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with the giant ginger. “I’m not in the mood to get in another fight with you.” She admitted, stubbing her cigarette against the wall instead of the provided bin.

“I don’t want to fight.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want to apologise.”

Her jaw fell open slightly. “Are you serious?”

“Yes…” Danny admitted as Carmilla started to look ill at ease. “I know the thought makes me feel uncomfortable too, but I am doing it for Laura. As you have probably guessed she is going through a lot of shit right now and us fighting won’t help her.”

“Well I have – no correction I _had_ nothing against you. You were always the one to be a bit of a bitch to me for no reason.” The shorter woman pointed out before thrusting her hands in her pockets and leaning against the outside of the hospital.

“I just want to protect Laura.”

“Why?”

Danny looked uncomfortable at first, clearly reluctant to admit anything to Carmilla but, she meant a lot to Laura which meant Danny had to at least try and be nice. For Laura’s sake. “Because I lo – I really care for her. We have been friends for years. She would tell me everything.” Danny’s heart started to tighten as she remembered all the good times she had with Laura, both before, during and after they dated. “She would tell me about every girl she liked, what she bought in a shop with such excitement, everything she ate, her plans, her dreams, _everything_. I was always the person she would turn to when things got tough with her dad. Until she met you it would have been me she would have called to be picked up.”

“And why do you think she didn’t? Because from what I’ve seen you have been nothing but possessive of her.” Carmilla scoffed, she wasn’t impressed.

“And you’re not?”

“No!” She spat out before letting her voice settle back down. “I don’t want to control her. She is more than capable of making her own choices; I am just doing my best to make sure I am here if her choice is to turn to me. Just because you love her does not make her your property.” She paused and took a deep breath before moving closer to Danny. “If you love Laura you need to know when to give her space. Why do you think I’m so laid back?”

Danny put her hands up in the air. “I get it; I’ve been a bit of a dick.”

“Yes you have.”

That pissed her off. “Hey, you hardly know me!”

“Yeah but I am still going to judge you if Laura’s wellbeing is involved.”

For a moment there was silence between them as they watched each other’s slight movements, trying to judge what the other was going to say next. Danny spoke first. “You really do care for her, don’t you?”

“More than I thought possible in such a short time-frame.”  Carmilla admitted with a slight smile before trying to quickly wipe it from her face. “I understand you are worried about her, but believe me when I say I would never hurt her on purpose.”

“I guess I have been a little – hostile towards you.”

“You said I should work in a punk shop.”

“I still stand by that statement.”

“I thought this was an apology.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You sure about that?”

“Look, I just don’t want us to fight anymore. I can’t guarantee I will like you or trust you, I just want you to know I won’t be as much of a bitch, for Laura.” Danny said with a slight shrug.

She extended her hand out to Carmilla who stared at it for a second. “Same here, for Laura.” She agreed, taking Danny’s hand. They shook hands for no more than a few seconds, but with each passing second their grip increased. “But please, back off a little. I know you love her but she is my girlfriend.” Carmilla warned,

“You jealous?” Danny laughed.

“Of you? Ha! You wish.” Carmilla couldn’t help but scoff. “Now come on, I’ll take you to Laura.”

 

******

 

After three hours Laura convinced her friends to all go home, she was fed up of Perry complaining about the cleanliness of the relative’s room, Danny glaring at Carmilla every so often and Kirsch unintentionally flirting with the redhead despite JP being sat next to him. She just wanted to sit in silence and that’s what Carmilla let her do.

Pulling her onto her lap, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s small frame, running her index finger in circles on the brunette’s hand. Despite everything going on Carmilla put Laura at ease and for that she was grateful.

Slowly the door into the hall opened, the screech of un-oiled hinges caused Carmilla to shiver and Laura to leap off her lap. There stood Mattie, her sleeves rolled up and her hair in an unusual mess but with a smile on her face.

“How is he?” Laura asked, taking a cautious step forwards.

“He is currently resting but should be okay. It was close though, he put a lot of strain on his body, especially his heart and liver.” Mattie admitted with her normal stern yet happy voice.

“But he will be okay, right?” Laura asked to confirm.

“Hopefully. We have ordered a psych evaluation when he wakes up.”

“Why?”

“We need to make sure he is of sound mind, which will determine which rehab we send him to.”

“Rehab? No, you can’t send him there again. It nearly killed him last time.” Laura almost begged while stepping closer to Carmilla’s sister.

“Laura I’m sorry but he needs help.”

Wrapping a light hand around Laura’s shoulder, Carmilla gave it a light squeeze. “Hey, everything will be alright, yeah? He will go, he will get better and you will have your father back.”

“Yeah…” The brunette agreed before looking back to Mattie. “Can I see him?”

“Of course, but only for ten minutes. He is in cubicle four.”

With a genuine smile Laura made her way past Mattie and towards the cubicles, Carmilla close behind her. Just as the younger sister stepped past Mattie placed a firm yet still gentle grip on Carmilla’s arm before speaking in a lowered tone. “Mother is having a _client_ over for dinner, so make sure – ”

“I don’t come home until tomorrow afternoon, I know.” Carmilla replied before Mattie could finish. She looked down to Laura who had stopped halfway down the corridor, waiting for her girlfriend. Despite her smile Carmilla could tell she was hurting and needed a friend. “I’ll be staying with Laura, she needs support. Probably won’t be home for a couple of days.”

“Alright Kitty Cat, I’ll see you later.”

“Sure. Oh Mattie, if mother asks where I am – ”

“Not tell her about Laura?” Carmilla nodded before quickly glancing at her waiting girlfriend. “Yeah sure.”

“Thanks.”

Making her way to towards Laura, Carmilla took her hand firmly before accompanying her to the series of cubicles. When they made it to the closed curtains of Mr Hollis’ cubicle, Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and allowed her to enter first.

Laura couldn’t help but let out a slightly pained gasp, her father had wires coming from his chest, a drip in his neck and a series of bruises where Mattie had given him CPR. Biting her lip in an attempt to hold back tears, Laura took her father’s hand while giving him another once-over. He looked so old, so frail, with his pale, malnourished body and his unkempt beard, he wasn’t the man Laura remembered as a child.

“Papa? Papa hey.” She says quietly, not expecting much of a reaction. He smiled faintly but his eyes remained closed. “You are so silly, you know that right? You gave me such a fright.” She continued with an attempt at a happy voice. Her hand ran through his overgrown hair causing him to smile more.

It hurt Carmilla at how much Laura was trying to be positive for him, even if she didn’t understand English well Laura’s facial expressions said it all. Part of Carmilla wanted to take Laura away from all this pain, but she knew that wasn’t right, she needed to be supportive. “Why did you do it?” Laura whispered, but not really expecting an answer.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled unexpectedly, his eyes slowly opened.

“Hey, hey don’t be sorry. It was my fault.” Laura smiled sweetly but Mr Hollis could see the tears forming in her eyes. He never wanted to be the reason for his daughter’s unhappiness.

“No its not. It’s mine. I’m a bad father. I just – I just miss your mother so much.”

Leaning closer, Laura pressed her lips against his forehead before smiling. “You are just in a rough patch, it will be fine. You are gonna get help and we are gonna be a family again. Yeah?” She reminded Mr Hollis so much of her mother, her sweet but determined smile, her positive outlook. It pained him.

“Of course.” He agreed which made her smile brighten, even if just for a moment.

“Just tell me papa…why drugs?” He looked away. “Papa…”

“It’s just – I don’t know what else to do, I feel so lost, so lonely. With your mother gone, with you out of the house, I just want to forget.”

“I thought that’s why you drink.”

“It was, it is.” He paused for a moment, letting out a light cough. His body felt stiff, painful, despite the painkillers it was the first time in a long time he could actually feel his body like it was actually a part of him. “It’s not enough.”

“Am I not enough?” Laura said without thinking, her teeth now gnawing on her lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

“Laura – ”

“No papa I am being serious, am I not enough?” Her voice started to unintentionally rise, causing the machines hooked up to her father to beep suddenly. Carmilla took a step closer, worried that Laura was going to cause more damage.

“Of course you are…”

“But...” Laura says, expecting him to say just that however he said nothing, he just glanced away. Letting out a deep sigh, Laura nodded. “Fine, despite my better judgment I am still going to be here for you. You are my father and you need help.”

“You deserve a better father than me Laura.”

“We probably all deserve better but that’s why we try hard every day. So we are going to fix this, okay?”

He nods before looking at Carmilla. It was the first time he had noticed the darker haired woman stood by his daughter’s side, her eyes wide with worry and her hand gently running up the small of Laura’s bad. “Who’s this?” He asked Laura but his eyes still fixed on Carmilla.

“Uh…” Carmilla said before looking at Laura in worry. Now that she understood.

Laura took Carmilla’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before speaking in German. “This is my girlfriend, Carmilla.”

“You’re – ”

“Gay? Yes.” Laura confirmed before her father could say anything else.

Carmilla looked at Laura with worry; she assumed she was already out. This was starting to feel awkward for the taller woman. Mr Hollis pushed his head back and laughed slightly before coughing. “Thank goodness.”

“Eh?” Carmilla said, her eyebrows almost hitting the roof.

“That means I don’t have to chase away the boys. Boys are stupid…I am a clear example of that.”

“Papa you’re not stupid, or a boy.” Laura confirmed with slight amusement in her voice.

“Men are worse.” Carmilla said without thinking. The moment the taller woman realised what she had said her cheeks started to redden and she was preparing a speech to fix what she had said.

Mr Hollis laughed and nodded in agreement. “Right you are!” Reaching out, he took Carmilla’s hand between both of his own and smiled at her with worry. “Look after her, please.”

“Of course Mr Hollis.” She agreed with a smile, he didn’t even need to ask she would have looked after her anyway.

“Now get some rest papa, I – I will see you tomorrow.” Laura said as she pressed her lips against her father’s forehead once again.

“Okay darling, get home safe.”

 

******

 

On the bus ride back Laura couldn’t help notice the way Carmilla was staring at her. At first she ignored it, thinking they just happened to look at each other at the same time, but after ten minutes Laura got curious. “What? Why do you keep staring? Do I have something on my face?” Laura asked, her arms starting to cross.

“I can’t believe you.” Carmilla said with a smile.

“Excuse me?”

Resting her elbow on the back of the seat, Carmilla let her fingers slowly massage her girlfriends scalp. “You came out to your dad.”

“And?”

“You came out like it was nothing.”

“Right…” Laura was starting to get really confused.

“While he was in hospital!” Carmilla pointed out with a strong voice.

The brunette sat back slightly and thought about it. “Hmm…yes, I suppose when you put it like that it does sound odd.”

“Very odd but I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Thank you?”

With a smile Carmilla pressed a light kiss on her girlfriends cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. Despite having the scent of the hospital on her clothes, Laura still smelt like Laura and that made Carmilla happy.

“Was it bad?” Laura finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Coming out…should I not have, did you not want me to?”

Letting out a small grunt, Carmilla sat herself up and pressed her back against the window. “It was your choice, if you felt comfortable doing it then it was fine by me.” She shrugged.

“I wasn’t that I was comfortable it just kinda happened. Papa was just laid there, looking so ill and I just – the thought of him not knowing you was just painful.”

The tears in Laura’s eyes started to surface again, quickly causing Carmilla to take her hand. “Laura he will be fine.”

“I know, but the last time I saw mama she was fine…so yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla looked down, she felt back for causing Laura to mention her mother especially with everything that happened.

“Its fine, I just can’t wait to relax.”

 

******

 

Later that evening Laura was happily curled up on the sofa, with her legs on Danny while she watched Carmilla and LaF play a game of Jenga on the coffee table. Since the bus ride back home that afternoon Laura couldn’t help but wonder about Carmilla’s family. “Carm?”

“Hmm?” Carmilla hummed out while leaning forward to pull out a block.

“Oh there is no way you can get that.” LaFontaine laughed out and Carmilla just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Where’s your dad?” Laura asked suddenly. Well to Carmilla it felt sudden but Laura had been thinking about it for most of the day.

Carmilla glanced over her shoulder for a moment before pulling the block out. Dropping it on the table. “You were saying LaF?” Once the short haired ginger started to take their turn, Carmilla leant back against the sofa and smiled and up at Laura. “No idea who he is.”

“Why not?”

She just shrugged before answering with a verbal reply. “I was an accident. So were Mattie and the twins. Our fathers were all clients of my mother.”

“What, she like a prostitute or something?” Danny laughed, her eyes looking at Carmilla but her fingers swiftly texting.

“No, she is a sex therapist. Just on occasion she is _hands on_ in her therapy. That’s why I’m not to go home until tomorrow afternoon, she’s got a client.”

“Sounds like prostitution to me.” LaF said, pushing out a block with a smile.

“LaFontaine!” Perry scolded while not looking away from her pickling book.

“Yeah I suppose it is.” Carmilla admitted.

“I’m sorry.” Laura apologised, allowing her fingers to play with Carmilla’s thick, long hair.

“It’s all good, our family works this way and after eighteen years I’m used to having not shitty father figure.”

“Oi, it’s your go.” LaFontaine called out, throwing a block at Carmilla’s chest.

“Alright alright, calm down.”

Laura sat back in her seat and hummed to herself before pulling her phone out to check the text her dad sent her earlier.

_[18:21] **Papa** : Had dinner it was bloody disgusting Nurse was pretty_

_[18:37] **Laura** : Papa no flirting with the nurses._

_[18:39] **Papa** : I’m too old to flirt However the junior doc is very attractive_

_[18:40] **Laura** : Papa no, that’s Carmilla’s sister._

_[18:40] **Papa** : Oops_

Laura couldn’t help but smile, she knew her father was lying, he was still hurt from everything and still missing her mother but, he was trying.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is dedicated to the man who is downing wine and crying on the train as I write this. It gets better._

 

******

After two weeks in hospital Mr Hollis was finally well enough to be discharged. With Laura’s help he packed a bag of clothes and essentials before making his way to a new rehab centre which he would call home for the next ten months. Laura’s work however wasn’t finished, it might have been ten months away but the youngest Hollis wanted her father to come home to a clean and newly painted home. Fresh walls for a fresh start.

After their first four hours of cleaning out the house Laura and Carmilla returned home, exhausted and carrying crates of alcohol that Laura removed from her previous home.

“God I am exhausted.” She cried out, placing several bottles of Vodka on the kitchen counter before falling against the nearest vertical surface.

Taking a bottle of confiscated whiskey, Carmilla poured some into a small glass before offering it to her tired girlfriend. “Here drink this, you need to relax.”

“That’s a bit insensitive don’t you think?” Danny pointed out when she walked into the room. Her eyes momentarily lingering on Carmilla before she picked up a bottle of cider.

“Oh and that isn’t?” Carmilla scoffed while watching Danny remove the cap with her teeth. If it were anyone else the darker haired woman wouldn’t have thought much of that, however since it was Danny she was pretty sure it was a failed attempt at showing how superior she was.

“Guys its fine.” Laura quickly said while grabbing the glass in an attempt to diffuse the tension in the air. “You’re right I do need to relax and we might as well do something with this alcohol since hopefully papa won’t be drinking it anymore.”

Finally peeling themselves off the sofa, LaFontaine made their way towards the kitchen followed by Perry before pouring themselves a glass of vodka and coke. Taking a small sip the shorter ginger grinned at the taste. “I have to say your dad has impeccable choice in beverages.”

“Well if you got the amount of money that mama left him, you’d probably want to spend it on good stuff too.” Laura said with an attempt at humour behind her voice, but everything that happened with her dad was still a bit raw.

“So how was it today?” Perry asked while declining a drink from LaF and instead taking a beer.

“Awful.” Carmilla gasped out, her body noticeably slumping as she stood.

“It really was. I mean I knew papa was messy and I tried to keep on top of everything but God…so many newspapers.” Laura added before knocking back her drink.

“And empty booze bottles.”

“And empty painkiller boxes.”

“And dust.”

“And I am pretty sure we found a dead squirrel in my old bedroom.” Laura grimaced at the memory of the decomposed rodent corpse that has been hiding under her bed for God knows how many months.

“Yeah that was grim.” Carmilla added before taking a quick sip of her drink, smiling at the pleasant flavour.

“To say the least.” Laura sighed. She hated that her father had ruined her childhood home to such an extent, it used to be bright, clean, full of light and fresh flowers. Far from the home of an alcoholic it turned it. Letting out a final sigh Laura forced herself to smile as brightly as possible, her father was getting help, it was not a time for sadness and depressing thoughts. “Now come on guys, no more talking about papa, we all need to relax and have some fun.”

The brunette curled herself on the smallest sofa with Carmilla by her side and Danny sat on the floor, falling victim to Laura’s poor attempt at plaiting the long, red locks. Meanwhile Perry and LaFontaine comfortably laid in each other’s arm on the largest sofa.

 

******

 

“We need Kirsch.” Laura announced to the flat louder than planned while attempting to grab her phone from the arm of the sofa, instead pushing it onto the solid floor below. “Oh crap.”

“Is it broken?” Carmilla asked – not really sounding worried – while knocking back another drink.

Laura tried to reach for her phone but had no luck. “No thank God, just out of reach.”

“Come on little arms, you can get it.”

With a high eyebrow, Laura looked at her girlfriend with no amusement in her face. “I preferred it when you called me cupcake.” She said flatly, which just caused Carmilla to smile.

“Come on little cupcake arms, you can get it.” Carmilla teased, resulting in another stern looking. Shrugging slightly Carmilla turned her attention to Danny who was still sat on the floor nearby. “Hey rubber arms, want to help cutie here pick up her phone?”

“Did you just call me – ” Danny stopped when she saw Laura struggling to reach her phone and just sighed. “Alright, hang on I’ll get it.”

 

_[21:32] **Laura** : Kirsch, come over._

_[21:40] **Kirsch** : I always knew u had a thing 4 me little hottie but this heart belongs to JP_

_[21:41] **Laura** : Not quite what I was thinking._

_[21:41] **Laura** : The whole gang is here, we have food, alcohol and scary movies._

_[21:42] **Laura** : You can bring JP._

_[21:50] **Kirsch** : B there in 10_

**

It was almost an hour before Kirsch and JP came over, with more alcohol in hand and eagerness to see what supposedly scary movie their friends had in store.

With the addition of two more friends, LaFontaine had to sit closer together with Danny taking up their much needed cuddling space, while Kirsch and JP grabbed several pillows and blankets to form a comfortable surface on the floor. They wanted a good seat for the movie that hardly anyone else was pay attention to.

Perry glanced over to the smaller sofa as Laura straddled her girlfriends lap and kissed her hungrily. The curly-haired ginger tried to pull her eyes away but she couldn’t help but occasionally glance back, her grip on LaF’s shirt tightening with each passing second.

“You alright Perr?” LaFontaine asked their girlfriend whose cheeks were starting to redden.

“Fine fine…don’t you think it is getting rather _late_?”

“What its only – ” they started before noticing a familiar look on their girlfriends face. With a smile they nodded. “Oh right yeah. Night guys…” LaFontaine announced only getting a reply from Danny.

Secretly relieved at the lack of attention Perry gripped her partners hand before pulling them towards their bedroom.

Danny sat there awkwardly, trying to watch the movie but all she could hear was Laura and Carmilla kissing to her left while she could see Kirsch and JP occasionally kissing in front of her between jump scares. Standing up Danny grabbed her jacket from the floor. “I’m going out; there are way too many couples in this house.” Standing at the door she looked back to the living room. “I’m off to Mel’s…” No answer. “ _Okay Danny have a safe trip._ ” She said in a poor attempt at Laura’s voice. “Thank you I will.” Rolling her eyes she left the four of her friends to do what they wanted.

After a while Laura started to grind up against Carmilla while kissing up her girlfriends long pale neck. Letting out a small gasp the darker haired woman brushed her lips against Laura’s ears before whispering. “Bedroom?”

“Yes.” Laura agreed, almost sounding in pain but they both know she was painfully turned on. She needed Carmilla just as much as Carmilla needed Laura.

 

******

 

Pushing Laura down on the bed, Carmilla wasted no time to straddle her girlfriends lap and kiss up her neck stopping just shy of her ear. “Where’s your purchase?” She whispered with a small chuckle following.

“Purchase?” Laura furrowed her brow in confusion, but when Carmilla sat back and raised an eyebrow the brunette knew exactly what Carmilla was thinking. “Oh that. Second drawer of my bedside cabinet.”

Leaning over, Carmilla opens the suggested drawer to remove the vibrator that Laura had previously bought. She would have smiled at the thought that when Laura bought the item it was the first time they had met – how time has flown by – however Carmilla couldn’t help but be distracted by a harness and light blue phallus also in the drawer. Moving back to her girlfriend, Carmilla decided to make a mental note of what she planned to do later before turning the vibrator on low, and running it down Laura’s clothed body.

“Ready darling?”

Laura gnawed on her lower lip for a moment before smirking. “Always.”

 

******

 

By 9am Danny had returned to collect her things for the school day ahead. Noticing the lack of noise, she went to check around the apartment for signs of life, instead she found a naked Kirsch and JP asleep on the living room rug, with their arms around each other. Part of her wanted to aww audibly at the sight of Kirsch and JP looking happy, another part of her couldn’t help but grimace at the sight of two free penises.

Rolling her eyes Danny turned and made her way towards Laura’s room. She should have been up by now. Knocking her fist lightly against the wood, Danny waited for a moment. No reply. Carefully the tall woman opened the door a touch. “Laura? Laura?” The sound of soft breathing escaped the bedroom.

Opening the door further Danny peered in, she could just about make out the silhouettes of two sleeping forms on the bed before being distracted by a litter of clothes and numerous sex toys on the floor. “Wow… Laura, psst, Laura, you need to get up.”

“Mmm Danny leave me alone. I’m sleeping.” Laura mumbled out half-asleep. Danny’s heart swelled slightly, the sound of her sleepy ex was always adorable.

“No you’re not…get up. Its 9am, you got class in twenty minutes.”

“Ugh.” Laura said before realising what her friend had said. “WHAT?” Laura shouted out before she tried to get up with her hands grasping her head. “Fuck I’m late…and hungover.”

Carmilla was woken when Laura’s bare feet hit the floor with a loud thump. “Laura shhh it’s too early.” She grumbled, her eyes slowly opening.

“It’s 9am.”

“Aww shit I got class.”

“Me too. Now get up.”

Carmilla turned over and pulled the blanket over her head. “No.”

“Fine.” Looking up at Danny, Laura smiled. “I’ll be out in like five minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs.” Turning, Danny closed the door and made her way to the bottom of the flats.

Laura got herself dressed as quickly as possible with a hangover, grabbed her bag and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. “I’ll be back around 2.”

Carmilla grumbled incoherently instead of replying. Rolling her eyes, Laura left.

 

******

 

“That is more of Kirsch than I wanted to see.” Perry sighed before looking up at her partner who was furrowing their brow. “How are you going to wake them?”

LaFontaine’s head quickly jolted up to look at Perry in shock and confusion. “Me? Why me?”

“Because I am going to make breakfast.” She pointed out before turning towards the kitchen.

“Dammit.”

Taking a few steps closer to the sleeping Kirsche, LaF took their foot and poked him. Within three seconds or so Kirsch opened his eyes and started at the short-haired ginger who kept lightly kicking him in the thigh. “Wha – why kick me LaF? That’s so not cool.”

Crossing their arms, LaFontaine laughed. “Yeah it’s also not cool sleeping on our floor with your junk out.”

“What?” Looking down, Kirsch took in the sight of his own naked body laid on the floor of his friends apartment. Quickly covering himself up with his hands, the tall male started to apologise. “Shit, sorry. I’ll just clean myself up.” He said while grabbing his clothes and making his way to the bathroom as fast as he could.

“You got five minutes, Perry is making breakfast.”

“Oh sweet food.” He laughed before closing the door behind him.

LaF then tried to wake JP but to no avail, he instead grumbled and turned away. With a sigh they turned to look at Perry with a slightly concerned look on their face. “Perr…JP looks like he doesn’t want to wake.”

“Well he can’t stay there all day! Especially not with his… _wobbly bits_ laying on the carpet.” She said, gesturing to the sleeping man with a spoon in her hand.

No more than a few minutes later did Carmilla make her way from Laura’s bedroom and towards the kitchen, in nothing more than a lace thong and bra. “Need coffee.” She grumbled with a hoarse throat as she stepped over her brother, almost completely ignoring him.

“And a good morning to you too.” Perry said with a slight – but not unnoticeable – roll of her eyes. “Say Carmilla, you don’t by any chance want to wake your brother up do you?”

“Huh?” Carmilla looked over to see a naked and sleeping JP on the floor.

“What time is it?”

“10:45.”

“Oh yeah, you aren’t going to get him up until past midday. He is worse than me when it comes to sleeping, especially after alcohol.”

“Well can’t you do anything? He can’t just lie on our floor all morning.” Perry gestured again with her spoon, bits of pancake batter dripping onto the floor.

“Fine!” Carmilla sighed over-dramatically before taking a large bowl, filling it with water and pouring it over her brothers head.

“ARGH! Carmilla what on Earth – ” He almost screamed out before feeling a draft against his skin. Looking down to see himself naked, JP’s cheeks reddened. He quickly covered himself with his hands before looking at his sister with an apologetic face. “Well this is embarrassing.”

“Put some clothes on fuzz face.”

“Right, yes, of course. I am so sorry.” Standing up, JP grabbed his clothes before looking over at Perry and LaFontaine who were both trying not to stare. “Oh good morning Perry, Lafontaine…I am sorry about this.”

“Chill its fine, well kinda, just get dressed breakfast is gonna be soon.” LaF answered, their eyes quickly looking back to Perry.

Onced JP was dressed and sat at the table did Kirsch finally reappear from the bathroom. Sitting down opposite his boyfriend, he smiled with clear embarrassment. “Uh hey.”

“Hello.” JP answered before looking away and drinking a quick sip of coffee.

“Well this is awkward.” LaF sniggered.

 

******

 

They all sat there eating breakfast in relative silence, it would have been less awkward if LaFontaine didn’t keep glancing over at Carmilla’s partly clothed body. Without thinking, Perry grabbed a nearbly chemistry book and putting it in front of LaFontaine’s face. “Read this.”

“Why?” They looked at their girlfriend in confusion. They were even more confused that her cheeks were bright red and her eyebrows furrowed, she was annoyed at something.

“Don’t you have a test?”

“Yeah but not for another week.”

“Well best start revising now.” Perry’s eyes looked back at Carmilla, narrowing slightly. Carmilla was too busy drinking coffee to notice the curly haired girl’s annoyance.

 

******

 

“How are you not dying?”

“Because I can hold my liquor, unlike a certain small girlfriend whose name I shall not mention.”

“It’s not fair.”

“That might be true, but I have to admit you do look adorable.”

Laura was laid in bed, the curtains closed, sunglasses on, hood up – almost covering her eyes – and her head on Carmilla’s lap. “I nearly threw up in class.”

“Should have stayed in bed.” Carmilla pointed out, flicking through a book.

“Class is important.”

“So is nursing a hangover.”

“I don’t get it, I drank lots of water.” Laura groaned while attempting to turn away from the small slither of light forcing its way through her curtains.

Carmilla scoffed. “You honestly think that helps?”

“It doesn’t?”

“No.”

“Damn.” With great effort, Laura lifted her head an inch off her girlfriends lap.  “Can we cuddle?”

“I asked you that earlier and you refused.” Carmilla didn’t look away from her book, instead just turned the page.

“I was really hot and didn’t want to throw up over you.”

“Oh so that’s how this relationship works? We do everything you want.”

“What – no I – ”

Carmilla laughed to herself before putting the book on bedside cabinet. “I’m kidding.”  Opening her arms, the taller girl smiled. “Of course we can cuddle. Just no throwing up on me.”

“No promises.” Laura joked.

 

******

 

“Carm I am so sorry.”

Carmilla looked up from the washing machine with her eyebrow raised. “I thought I told you stay I bed.”

Pulling the blanket tighter arounds her shoulders, Laura pouted. “I know but I felt bad and wanted to help.”

“I think you have already done enough damage, please go back to bed.”

“But – ”

Going over to her girlfriend, Carmilla ran her hands up and down Laura’s arms while looking at her sincerely in the eyes. “No buts, you are going to bed, I am going to wash my clothes then make you something light to eat.”

“Like cookie?”

“Like toast.”

“Oh…” Laura frowned.

Carmilla starts pushing Laura back towards her room. “Now go and relax and please no more throwing up, vomit is hard to get out of carpet.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“And I said you have to deal with the stain.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the mother.

Letting out a deep sigh Carmilla turned the page in her book before leaning herself against the large wooden desk. It had been slow, and having to be at work was not going to help speed up time for her. All she wanted was to sit back, relax and make-out with her girlfriend.

Just as Carmilla started to settle into reading her phone vibrated against her thigh, causing her to huff in annoyance – until she saw who had text her.

_[15:02] **Laura** : How is my hard working girlfriend doing?_

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile but still felt like being her normal grumpy self when it came to texting Laura. Couldn’t have Laura thinking she had a gooey heart.

_[15:04] **Carmilla** : I am already bored and I have been here five minutes._

_[15:04] **Carmilla** : Before I forget tell the ginger twins that there is a sae on some handcuffs._

_[15:05] **Carmilla** : *save_

_[15:05] **Carmilla** : *ale_

_[15:05] **Carmilla** : Dammit_

_[15:06] **Carmilla** : S A L E_

_[15:12] **Laura** : Oooh handcuffs, nice ;)_

_[15:13] **Carmilla** : You want them you buy them, no more product testing._

_[15:15] **Laura** : Sucks, why not?_

_[15:18] **Carmilla** : Mother found out that ‘a girl’ used the strap-on without paying and was not pleased._

_[15:18] **Laura** : Aww crap, and I really enjoyed product testing._

_[15:28] **Carmilla** : I bet you did._

_[15:30] **Carmilla** : I was actually thinking maybe you could do some proper product testing._

_[15:31] **Laura** : What you mean?_

_[15:33] **Carmilla** : Test some products out and write a review on them, for like the shop._

_[15:34] **Carmilla** : If we can sell some more expensive stuff because of your reviews then mother will be less of a bitch._

_[15:35] **Laura** : Carm I don’t know._

_[15:38] **Carmilla** : It will help with your journalism writing._

_[15:38] **Carmilla** : Plus sex with me is never a bad thing ;)_

_[15:56] **Carmilla** : Laura?_

_[15:57] **Laura** : Let’s do it. Handcuffs, tonight!_

_[16:00] **Carmilla** : Mine at 9:30. My headboard is suitable for handcuffs, plus mother will be away._

_[16:02] **Laura** : See you then, looover ;)_

_[16:03] **Carmilla** : Youre a dork._

_[16:03] **Laura** : Yeah but that’s what you like about me._

With her front teeth pulling at her bottom lip Carmilla put away her phone and made her way towards the selection of handcuffs the shop had on offer.

 

******

 

“Fuck.” Laura gasped out as Carmilla’s tongue ran along her folds, causing the brunette to struggle against the handcuffs that were wrapped around her wrists. She wanted nothing more than to bury her fingers into Carmilla’s thick, dark hair, but the feeling of the perfectly tight leather against her wrists increased her arousal.

Laura could feel Carmilla’s smile against her as the brunette took her leg, hooking it around Carmilla’s shoulders urging her closer. She wanted to be as close to her girlfriend as possible and Carmilla had no issue with it.

Laura was only a few licks away from orgasm. She could feel the build-up inside her, feel her legs tensing and her hips bucking erratically. “Don’t stop.” She gasped out before her teeth bit against her lower lip to hold back a high-pitched whimper.

Almost there.

Her back started to arch from the bed, her wrists pulled against the headboard. Laura was so close to screaming out her girlfriend’s name. And as the orgasm hit her, deep but slow, Laura panted and whimpered while the door of Carmilla’s bedroom swung open.

“Well this is unexpected.” A deep, smooth voice laughed out from beyond Laura’s view.

“Mother what are you doing here?” Carmilla spat out after jumping back a moment and covering Laura’s body with the duvet.

Raising an eyebrow, Laura watched as Carmilla’s mother ignored her daughters question and instead made her way closer to the bed. The handcuffs around her wrists felt tighter, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest and Carmilla’s mothers smile filled her with slight worry.

“So, this must be Laura.” She smiled once again. Her tall, hard presence made Laura uncomfortable, which Mrs Karnstein either ignored or was unaware of as she sat on a nearby chair, her left leg crossing behind her right. “Pleasure to finally meet you, William has told me so much about you. Shame my daughter wanted to hide her girlfriend from me.”

“I – uh – uh – ”  Laura was tongue-tied, what was she supposed to say in a situation like that? Instead Laura just ummed for what felt like minutes while her eyes were glued to Mrs Karnstein’s, so dark, so terrifying.

“Fucking Will.” Carmilla muttered under her breath, causing Laura to snap out of her confusion and look away.

Running her perfectly manicured fingers across the arm of the chair, Carmilla’s mother smirked. It was at that moment that Laura could see where her girlfriend had gotten many of her mannerisms from, however this was more terrifying than sexual. “Carmilla darling, why don’t you and Laura get dressed, dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

She paused waiting for a response but when no verbal one was given, Mrs Karnstein simply nodded, smiled and left the couple to sit in an awkward silence. With a deep sigh Carmilla eventually broke the silence. “Laura I am so sorry.” She apologised while leaning over to remove the restraints around her girlfriend’s wrists.

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to be home.”

“She’s not…God I wish she let me have a lock on my door.” Carmilla paused for a second, her eyes dropping down to the cuffs in her hands before apologising again. “I really am sorry.”

Laura cupped Carmilla’s pale cheeks with her hands and smiled as she looked up. “Its fine, you know it’s always normal to have your girlfriend’s mother walk in on you having sex with her daughter…and then be invited to have dinner with her and the rest of the family.” She laughed and shrugged which caused Carmilla to do the same for a moment.

“If you want I can take you home, claim you felt ill or something.”

“Carm I have already made a bad impression on your mother, I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Okay, but I warn you she can be a bit…forward.” Carmilla warned.

“Please how more forward can she get?” Laura laughed.

 

******

 

Pushing her fork across her plate, Laura picked up a small slice of meat before glancing up at Mrs Karnstein who had chosen to sit beside her instead of allowing Carmilla. The older woman glanced back at Laura while a slight smile before moving her hand to brush a single strand of hair from Laura’s face.

Carmilla’s fists visibly tightened around her cutlery.

“So Laura, William tells me you study English was it?” Mrs Karnstein asked before taking a sip of white wine.

“Journalism actually.” Laura corrected before placing the food in her mouth.

“How interesting…”

Swallowing her food, Laura couldn’t hold back her smile. The food was wonderful, especially the meat, so tender, juicy and perfectly seasoned. “This meat is delicious Mrs Karnstein.” Laura complimented which forced a slight smile from the older woman.

“Call me Lilita. And thank you, however John Paul was the master behind this meal tonight.”

“John Paul?” Laura’s brow furrowed. She had never heard that name before, was he a chef or someone?

JP lifted up his hand in confession and smiled at his friend. “That would be me, and thank you Laura for the compliment. The key to cooking meat to perfection is using a high quality thermometer.”

Laura tried to think of something to say in response to what JP had said but it felt odd. What kind of unprofessional chef uses a thermometer at home for food?

As the silence continued Carmilla watched as Laura increasingly became fidgety. It was obvious her girlfriend was feeling out of place and normally in these situations her mouth spoke faster than her mind would allow her to think.

“So Mrs – sorry Lilita, what is it that you do as a job?” Laura asked without clear thought. Carmilla’s stomach flipped and she quickly glared at her smaller girlfriend who just gave a confused looked back. How could she have forgotten?

Carmilla took in a deep breath and waited for the awkwardness to be released.

Taking a small sip of wine Lilita smiled in such a way that was almost predatory before moving her eyes over Laura’s small frame. “I suppose you could say I am a sexual therapist.”

Blood started to rush to Laura’s cheeks, it was at that moment she remembered the conversation she had with Carmilla before. She wanted to stop talking but she couldn’t, her mouth was like a leaky tap that wouldn’t stop. “That sounds interesting, what does that involve?”

Carmilla groaned internally as did JP and Will.

“Oh you know, helping couples become more intimate, help some people with their – _erection_ problems, and help others come to terms with their sexual orientation.” With each passing word, Lilita spoke slower and her tone lowered.

“Well that sounds like a very fulfilling job.” Laura said without thinking, causing Will to almost choke on his glass of water.

“Oh it is…” The mother of the household almost purred out before shifting closer to Laura, her hand running gently across the young woman’s shoulder. “Laura, if you and Carmilla are ever having any _troubles_ in the bedroom, just come to me and I am sure I can give you a personal helping hand.”

“Um will you excuse me…I need to uh pee.” Laura blurted out before quickly leaving the table, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

“Mother what the Hell are you doing?” Carmilla spat out.

“What? I’m only teasing.”

“Yeah teasing my girlfriend. This is why I never tell you about my girlfriends.”

Lilita raised an eyebrow before speaking in a teasing, almost child-like tone. “Oh are you still upset about Ell?”

“You fucked her!” Carmilla shouted, her hands smacking the table.

“Only because you weren’t.”

Carmilla’s jaw dropped. She had to calm herself before taking this conversation any further. “I can’t – you know what I am not having this conversation, I am going to check that _my_ girlfriend is not hyperventilating.”

Pushing herself away from the table, the second-oldest child left the dining room in search for her girlfriend.

Making her way to the closed door of the bathroom, Carmilla raised her hand in readiness to knock. Just as her first collided with the wood once Laura opens the door with a look of shock on her face. Laura didn’t expect her girlfriend to be stood there. “Carm?”

“You okay?” Carmilla asked, dropping her hand down to touch Laura’s shoulder.

“Yeah just had to, ya know, pee.” She shrugged slightly, but not enough to say she didn’t want to be touched.

“Are you sure?”

Laura furrowed her brow. “Yeah I’m sure I needed to pee…”

“No cupcake, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Carm of course I’m sure.” The redness came back in Laura’s cheeks for a moment as she smiled. Carmilla was so sweet.

“You still want to go back in there, or we can leave.”

“No it’s fine, plus I do kind of want to finish dinner.”

“Alright but if mother gets too much for you and you want to leave just tell me.” Carmilla warned while raising her hands up in the air slightly.

“I’ll be fine Carm but thank you.”

 

******

 

“So tell me Laura, are you the girl that decided to do some product testing on one of the most expensive strap-on dildo and harness my shop sells?”

Laura’s face dropped and so did her fork into the chocolate cake she had been eating for the past few minutes of silence. “Uh…” Was all she could muster while her eyes looked over to Carmilla for help.

With a nod Lilita placed her own fork down and sighed. “I shall take that as a yes. You know it is rude to do such things without permission; however, since you are such a beautifully charming young lady I think I will let you off.”

“ _Mother._ ” Carmilla almost growled out through gritted teeth.

“Yes Carmilla?” She asked, glancing up at her youngest daughter. Carmilla’s eyebrows immediately shot up as if to ask her to stop. Her mother just rolled her eyes. “Oh, you expect me to understand you through interpretive eyebrow movements? Speak.”

“Actually mother, Carmilla was discussing with Laura for her to test several items out and write reviews. It would both help in the business and her degree.” Mattie interrupted while trying to ignore Carmilla’s glare.

“You read my texts?” The younger sister asked with annoyance in her voice.

Mattie laughed and shook her head. “No no, I was looking for a phone number of an old friend of yours…Elsie. While I was looking for it I just stumbled across your texts. I didn’t read them intentionally.”

“Sure.” Carmilla knew it was a lie. Mattie was just like their mother when it came to bending the truth.

“If you two are quite finished.” The adult of the table asked her children before turning back to her meek guest. “Laura is this true?”

Laura’s cheeks started to redden. “Well uh – Carmilla did happen to mention it.”

“And is that why I found you handcuffed to my daughter’s bed with items from my shop…that I am assuming you did not pay for.”

“Um yes…”

She said nothing for a moment, just stared at Laura before nodding and picking up her previously discarded fork. “Hmm very well, I expect a review of the handcuffs by Friday. If I don’t find it satisfactory then I expect you to pay full price for the item, understood?”

“Uh yes Mrs – Lilita.”

Delving into the top pocket of her shirt, Lilita took out a card and passed it to Laura. “Here, take my card you can e-mail it to me and if you want to phone me for more _private_ matters you can also find my number.”

“Uh…thank you?” Laura wasn’t sure how to take this conversation anymore, everything was starting to feel very personal and a little weird.

“Mother must you really?” Carmilla asked and immediately regretted it when her mother glared raised an eyebrow at her.

“Must I really what Carmilla?”

“Nothing, never mind.” Looking away from her mother and towards her girlfriend, Carmilla tried to smile sweetly. “Laura are you finished?”

“Uh yes actually I am.”

Pushing her chair back and standing up, the dark haired girl extended her hand out to Laura. “Great, come on let’s go.”

“Where we going?”

“To yours.”

“Oh right.” Not forgetting her manners, Laura turned to Carmilla’s family who remained seated. “Well goodnight everyone. JP the food was delicious thank you and Lilita…thank you for allowing me to stay.”

“No need to thank me dear, a friend of Carmilla is a friend of mine.”

“Friend…yeah.” Carmila scoffed before tugging on Laura’s hand. “Come on.”

 

******

 

The couple spent the next three hours curled on Laura’s sofa having a Harry Potter marathon. Laura was quite happy and relaxed to have her girlfriend laid on her lap, Carmilla on the other hand was not as relaxed. Every few minutes she would sigh heavily and shift before sighing again. “What’s wrong?” Laura eventually asked after the millionth heavy sigh.

“What?” Carmilla asked, forcing her head off Laura’s warm lap to look at her in the eye.

“You have been sighing on and off since we got back, what’s wrong?”

Carmilla shrugged and laid back down. “Just my mother.”

“What about her?” The brunette asked while her fingers lightly scraped across Carmilla’s scalp.

“You met her, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“What?” She didn’t even need to look down to see Carmilla’s eyebrow rise. “Okay I admit she was a bit forward.”

“She was hitting on you Laura.”

“She was?”

Carmilla was silent for a moment before forcing herself to fully sit up. “Did – did you not realise?” Laura shrugged and laughed lightly. “Oh wow…I thought you figured it out.”

“I thought she was just really blunt. Kind of like you…I guess that’s where you got it from.”

“No Laura, she was flirting with you.”

“Is that an issue?”

For a few seconds Carmilla said nothing, instead looked down at the leather sofa before shrugging and looking back to her girlfriend. “Well kinda.”

Without a second though Laura shifted closer and ran her soft hands across Carmilla’s cheeks. “Why? She is just your mother; it’s not like I’d be with her. I’m with you.”

Carmilla smiled at the touch, however the smile quickly faded when she remembered what her mother did. “That’s what Ell said.”

“Whose Ell?” The look on Carmilla’s face told Laura everything, Ell was a painful memory.

“An ex…mother slept with her while Ell and I were dating.”

“Shit I’m sorry.” Laura shifted closer, pulling the taller woman into a tight embrace.

“It’s fine, it was a while ago.” Carmilla mumbled as she buried her head into Laura’s shoulder, taking in the warm, cookie-like smell which made her instantly relax.

“Well it’s still not cool. Bon’t worry I won’t fall for you mothers charms. One forward and flirty Karnstein is enough for me.” Laura couldn’t hide her smile when she felt the jerky shoulders of Carmilla laughing against her chest.

“I’m glad.”

“Plus she’s old.”

Laura kissed the top of Carmilla’s head and the couple returned to the rest of the movie. Not a single sad sigh left Carmilla’s mouth for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting back in her cinema seat while Kirsch and JP sat to her left and Laura sat to her right, Carmilla looked over to her two male friends. “So guys.” She started before taking a quick pause to sip on her Cola. “Is the sex less awkward now than your first drunken night?”

JP couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. “You really are your mother’s daughter.”

“Oh burn!” Kirsch whispered loudly from behind his shorter boyfriend causing the dark haired woman to grit her teeth.

Pointing her finger at her brother, Carmilla scowled slightly. It was obvious she was not annoyed but JP knew she had a slight reputation to uphold around Kirsch. “I don’t like how sassy you get when away from the family.”

“I only get like this when you pull me away from studying. I have an important exam on Monday.” JP mumbled before taking a sip from his own drink and moving back towards the large cinema screen.

Resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Kirsch smiled sweetly. “Dude no, you’ve been studying way too hard. You need to give that amazing brain a rest.” He pressed a light kiss on JP’s cheek.

“It’s nice to see you’ve moved on from Danny. The encounters between you both were just cringe-worthy.” Carmilla scowled at the memories.

“Well what can I say, Danny friend-zoned me and JP lover-zoned me.”

JP moved away causing Kirsch to lift his head from his shoulders. “Kirsch I don’t think that’s quite how it works.”

He was met with a confused look forcing JP to open his mouth to explain. Quickly seeing what was about to happen Carmilla put her hand up in front of her younger brother’s mouth. “Don’t bother trying to explain it to him.”

“Shhhh the trailers are starting!” Laura whispered loudly before looking back to the screen. She was sat with her legs crossed on the chair and her box of popcorn between her legs and quickly dwindling.

Leaning over to her girlfriend, Carmilla smiled while letting out a small laugh. “Laura the trailers aren’t that important.” Laura looked at Carmilla with hurt in her eyes. Quickly Carmilla put her hands up in the air in defeat. “Alright fine, we’ll be quiet.”

“You better eat your popcorn before the movie starts.” Laura pointed at the small box resting on Carmilla’s lap.

“Why?”

“Because the noise ruins the watching experience.”

“Remind me why I am dating you.”

“Not her eating manners.” JP mentioned while watching Laura shoving popcorn in her mouth. “Unless you have a thing for hamsters. Which if you did I would be quite worried.”

Carmilla’s mouth fell open while her head turned toward her brother. “Did you just say my girlfriend looks like a hamster?”

“She looks more like a Labrador…a gay Labrador, a gabrador.” Kirsch interrupted with a proud look on his face.

There was silence for a moment while the Karnstein siblings turned towards their friend. Carmilla eventually broke the silence with slight laughter in her voice. “If it wasn’t for the fact you two are so adorable and I spent an extortionate amount for my drink, I would have tipped it over both of you by now.”

“SHHHHH! TRAILERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura was woken by the gentle vibrations of her phone on her chest that both disturbed and comforted her. Furrowing her brow before finally opening her eyes, Laura was greeted by the darkness of her bedroom. “What time is it?” She groaned while pulling herself up from the floor where she had fallen asleep after a late-night of studying. The brunette took her phone and stared at the name in confusion for a few seconds.

_[09:15] **Carmilla** : Morning babe_

Feeling concern grow in her stomach when she noticed the time, Laura typed a quick reply to her girlfriend.

_[09:16] **Laura:** What’s wrong?_

_[09:18] **Carmilla:** Why would you think somethings wrong?_

_[09:24] **Laura:** You never say good morning, especially this early, so whats wrong?_

_[09:24] **Carmilla:** I can’t come with you today._

Laura felt her jaw clench for a moment before quickly typing her reply.

_[09:25] **Laura:** Why? You know how muhc this means to me. You agreed to come weeks ago._

_[09:26] **Carmilla:** I know, mother is being a bitch and is forcing me into work._

_[09:26] **Laura:** Right, I’ll get Perry to come with me._

_[09:30] **Carmilla:** Laura I’m sorry._

_[09:31] **Laura:** It’s fine. Have a good day at work._

_[09:32] **Carmilla:** Laura…_

_[09:58] **Carmilla:** I’m sorry._

_[10:15] **Carmilla:** I will make it up to you._

_[10:37] **Carmilla:** Have a good day._

_[11:20] **Carmilla:** Give your dad my regards._

Sitting herself on the end of her bed Laura looked over the last few texts before locking her phone and throwing it on her bedding. It had been weeks since she last saw her father and the thought of seeing him after what happened, especially without Carmilla, just felt terrifying. But Laura knew no matter how scary things felt she had to do it, she had to go to the rehab open day. “Just need to convince Perry to give me a lift…and stay with me for a few hours.”

Slipping out of her bedroom, Laura made her way to the kitchen where Perry and LaFontaine were sat half-asleep, eating breakfast. The longer-haired ginger glanced up at her friends who was sneaking around the room quietly. “Good morning Laura.”

“Morning Perry.” She almost sang out before sitting by her friends, Laura needed to be as nice as possible. “How are you?”

“Tired.”

Laura felt her stomach churn, Perry did not seem in the most chipper of moods. “Oh…so Perry, uh, you don’t happen want to – ”

“Accompany you to see your dad?” Perry interrupted.

“I uh – yes – how did you know?”

Sitting back in their seat, LaF smirked. “Your missus text Perry asking her at – ”

“Seven am.” Perry interrupted again before taking a spoonful of cereals. “Which means I only had four hours’ sleep because _someone_ kept me up late.”

“My fault.” LaF admitted while putting their hand up causing Perry to glare at them in annoyance.

Trying to ignore her friends comment, Laura looked back at Perry and smiled weakly. “So will you?”

“I suppose, but only for your father since you are in my bad books at the moment.”

“No brownies for you.” LaF whispered.

“And none for you if you’re not careful.” Their girlfriend warned causing the shorter haired ginger to groan and sulk slightly. “Now we best get ready, we are leaving in twenty minutes. LaFontaine are you coming?”

“Can’t, need to be in the labs.”

“But it’s Saturday.” Laura pointed out while trying to shovel cereals down her throat which she was taking straight from the packet.

“Don’t remind me.” They groaned before pushing themselves up from the table. LaFontaine loved being in the labs but not on a Saturday, and especially not when the project they were working on was a group project with two others who don’t seem to care about the sciences.

With a smile, Laura placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Well if you want, later the four of us can go out for dinner. You, me, Perry and Danny…since Carmilla is working. Come on, my treat.” Both Perry and LaF raised their eyebrows. “Okay, papa’s treat, what you say?”

LaF finally broke a smile. “Sounds good.”

“Great.”

“Fifteen minutes Laura.” Perry called out as she walked towards her bedroom.

 

******

 

Laura felt extremely out of place when she stepped into the doors of the rehab centre. Everything felt a little false, everyone’s smiles were slightly too bright, the lack of natural light was emphasised by the abnormal amount of fluorescent lighting, and even the woman welcoming everyone in looked like someone out of Stepford Wives.

Moving so she was slightly close to Perry’s side, Laura made her way to the front desk to register. While the woman at reception was busy writing out name cards for both girls Laura looked over at her friend and spoke quietly. “I feel like I’m in a bad remake of Orphan Black.”

“Don’t be silly Laura.” Perry almost scoffed before being partially distracted by a tall, slender man with perfectly styled hair and a long, dark grey coat. Even Perry had to admit he did have a slight Felix vibe about him.

She was just about to retract her statement when a familiar smooth voice appeared from behind them. “If you find her on the floor, unconscious and covered in glitter you know shit went down.”

“Carm, you came.” Laura almost shouted in joy even before she fully turned to face her girlfriend, who was looking a little sheepish.

Carmilla shrugged slightly act like it was nothing but the way she was rubbing her tattooed arm showed she felt bad. “I felt bad not coming to support you.”

“I thought you had work.”

“Well uh yeah I did but…Will’s covering for me.”

“Covering, really?” Laura watched as Carmilla shrugged slightly and smirked. Immediately the shorter girl crossed her arms. “What did you do?”

“Nothing bad, just threatened to tell mother that he stole money from her purse.”

“Did he?”

“No I did, but he can’t remember.” Carmilla smirked once again causing Laura to laugh in despair. “Now, I believe your dad is expecting us.”

“Right, yes…let’s.” Laura gripped Carmilla’s hand tight before walking with the two girls to the cafeteria to meet her dad. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweating – which was probably not a pleasant experience for Carmilla – and all Laura wanted to do was run, but she couldn’t. He needed her support.

The brunette’s heart almost ripped through her chest when she saw her father sitting there at a table with a book in his hand. A book her mother had written. He looked so happy and clean, she hadn’t seen him look like this is years, his hair was cut, his beard trimmed, his skin no longer looked pale, even his clothes were ironed and didn’t have a single stain on them. For a moment Laura was almost convinced he wasn’t her father.

Clearly seeing his daughter in the corner of his eye Mr Hollis looked over at Laura with a huge smile on his face. It was then Laura noticed he still had bags under his eyes and he was still slightly underweight, but this was the papa she recognised.

Without a moment’s hesitation Mr Hollis put down his book and made his way to Laura, pulling her into a tight hug. “Oh Laura it is so good to see you.” He exclaimed in English.

“It is good to see you too papa.” She replied back in German to remind him she was with friends.

Laughing Mr Hollis stepped back and proceeded to speak in German. “Is it just me or is this day giving off an Orphan Black vibe?”

“See Perry, I told you.” Laura said to her curly-haired friend in a teasing tone. All Perry could do was roll her eyes which in turn caused Carmilla to laugh.

Once there was silence in the group, the four of them went to sit down at the table before something caught Mr Hollis’ eyes from across the room. Halfway to sitting, Mr Hollis stopped and proceeded to stand up straight once more. “Will you excuse for a second little legs; I just need to see someone.” He said to Laura, ruffling her hair slightly with his hand.

“Sure no problem.” She laughed while brushing her now messy hair with her fingers.

Her eyes followed her father as he walked through the cafeteria, weaving around people until finally he stood next to a woman. At first Laura wasn’t sure who the woman was until she turned partially so her face was more visible and immediately Laura’s stomach dropped.

“Please tell me that is not happening.” Laura groaned as she watched Lilita press her painted lips against the cheek of Mr Hollis.

“Oh it’s happening cupcake.” Replied Carmilla as she took Laura’s hand and gave it a light but reassuring squeeze.

“Why – why does papa need a sexual therapist? Why does it have to be _her_?”

“Do you want us to go?” Perry asked quietly as the three of them watched Mr Hollis and Lilita laugh and talk.

“No, I’m here for him so we can stay.” Laura sat back in her chair and turned her head away from the two adults. “I just need to try and not think about the two of them…”

“Fucking?” Carmilla asked bluntly.

“Thanks Carm, real helpfu – ” Laura watched as Carmilla slowly started to stand up from her seat. “Where are you going?”

The darker haired girl slowly started to move away from the table while her eyes continued to watch her mother. “Mother thinks I’m working; I need to keep a low profile.”

“Right – I guess we can find a table in the corner somewhere.” Laura agreed. “Let’s just hope papa doesn’t bring her over.”

 

******

 

Eventually Mr Hollis returned to the girls so they could all sit down and enjoy a lunch of tasteless sandwiches and weak coffee. Carmilla was halfway through putting her six spoonful of sugar into her coffee in an attempt to make her forget about the wateriness when Mr Hollis placed a firm hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Carmilla, as my daughter’s girlfriend I have an important question to ask you.” Carmilla stiffened. “Are you prepared to hear embarrassing stories and see awkward childhood photos.”

“Papa don’t.” Laura begged in English before Carmilla had a chance to reply.

“Don’t what?” He smirked at his daughter before turning back to Carmilla. “You can pick one of three.”

“Papa…”

“Table top.” Laura looked worried. “Ice Skating.” Laura whimpered slightly. “Or the tumble dryer.” Laura groaned and slid down her seat slightly.

Carmilla stayed silent for a moment and just watched as Laura sat down in her seat, before smiling and turning back to Mr Hollis. “Well…I have to say I was originally not going to listen to any of those stories, but after that final reaction I think I want to hear the tumble dryer story.”

“Carm…” Laura whispered.

Carmilla stretched out her hand and placed it on top of her girlfriends. “Don’t worry Laura, I am sure I will still like you after the story…hopefully.”

Pulling her hand away, Laura quickly stood up with an annoyed grunt. “Where you going?” Mr Hollis asked ash his daughter took a step away from the table.

“Just to the bathroom. I don’t want to be here when you tell her the story.”

 

******

 

Laura was in the process of washing her hands when she heard the main door to the bathroom slam shut and heeled footsteps walk across the tiled floor towards her. It wasn’t until she heard the familiar voice of Lilita did she finally look up in the mirror. “Ah Laura so nice to see you again.”

Her face dropped. “Hello Lilita.” Laura turned to face the much taller woman.

“Oh dear, why the long face?” Lilita brushed her finger across Laura cheek, causing her to jerk away. “You are far more attractive when you smile.”

“Yes well I don’t feel like smiling right now.” Laura tried to move away but Lilita wouldn’t allow her, instead moving closer to Laura, pinning her against the sink.

“Is there anything I can help you with? Is Carmilla under preforming?” Her voice lowered and for a brief moment Laura could almost mistake it for Carmilla’s

“That is hardly an issue… my father, why are you his therapist? Why does he even need you?”

“Dear he is lonely.”

“He is married.”

Lilita chuckled and pressed her body against Laura. “No he is a widower; he hasn’t been married in years. And in all those years have you known him be with anyone else? Can you imagine how lonely that is?” Laura tried to push the taller woman away but her strength was not enough. “How frustrating it is to crave human contact and the only contact you get is liquor in your throat?”

Laura glanced away causing Lilita to chuckle in her ear. “Yes I thought not. Either way I am not his therapist just his good _friend_.”

Lilita placed her hands on Laura’s waist. Laura immediately pushed them away but still doesn’t look at Lilita in the eye. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh trust me moppet, if you let me touch you it’s something you would never forget.” She placed a quick kiss on Laura’s cheek.

“Mother?” They both turn to see Carmilla stood at the door. Her face dropped so quickly when she saw Laura stood there, pressed between the sink and her mother. “Laur…” Her lip quivers. Without a second thought Carmilla turns and runs out the door.

“Shit.” Laura managed to set herself free and ran forwards after Carmilla before quickly stopping and turning to Lilita. “You are messed up; you know that right? You are the one that needs to see a therapist. And if you think for one-minute I am going to keep writing those reviews for you then you can fuck off.”

“Carm wait!” Laura shouted as she ran through the door and into the corridors. Carmilla was moving quickly through the crowd of visitors but Laura knew she could catch up with her.

“Carm, please wait.” She shouted again as Carmilla left the building and made her way to the main road.

The raven haired girl finally stopped and turned to her girlfriend, tears running down her pale cheeks. “Why, so you can tell me you don’t have feelings for me? That is was always mother you wanted? Yeah no thanks cupcake, not happening again.” Her voice started to crack.

“Carm please understand, I didn’t do anything. She kept touching me and I kept pushing away.”

“I thought you were different, I thought you cared about me but all you care about are your own problems.” Carmilla threw her arms in the air in frustration.

“That’s not –”

Carmilla started to walk backwards into the road. “Fuck you!” She shouted in frustration, not noticing the sudden worried look on Laura’s face.

“CARM!” Laura screamed as she ran forwards, pushing Carmilla back as quickly as possible.

Carmilla let out a slight pained grunt as her body hit the cold tarmac, so many angered thoughts were passing through her head until she heard it, the sound of tyres screeching, the sound of a body hitting metal.

It took a moment for her to realise what was happening, but as Carmilla looked up all she could see was Laura lying motionless on the ground by a car with several large dents in the bonnet and large crack in the windshield.

“LAURA!”


	9. Chapter 9

Carmilla couldn’t really focus on what was happening around her, she couldn’t focus on the blood on her hands, on Laura’s sternum cracking under her hands. She screamed as the Paramedics pulled her away from her girlfriends still body until she realised they were there to help.

Laura wasn’t moving.

Laura wasn’t breathing.

Eventually the emotionally broken girl was brought into the ambulance with Laura so they could make their way to the hospital. She didn’t let go of Laura’s now seemingly small hand once, nor did her eyes wander from the sight of Laura’s pale, blood stained cheeks.

 

******

 

Carmilla stood outside a private resus room, watching through the windows as the doctors poked and prodded her fragile girlfriend with needles and pumped her full of drugs. This shouldn't be happening to Laura, it should be happening to her. She was the idiot who backed into the road, not her beautiful, not-quite perfect, dorky girlfriend. The thought of losing her caused Carmilla's chest to feel tight until she was distracted by someone calling her name.

“Carmilla?” Slowly she turned her head to see a worried Perry standing there with Laura’s bag and jacket in hand. Both girl’s lips started to quiver. “I am so sor –”

Before Perry had a chance to finish her sentence Carmilla moved in an almost sprint and fell into Perry’s arms, her hands gripping tight onto the back of her friend’s turtleneck. “I can’t – I can’t lose her.” Carmilla admitted as her chest heaved and tears ran freely down her cheeks.

“I know, I know.” Perry dropped Laura’s things to the floor to wrap her arms around the weeping girl. “Everything will be fine.”

They stood there for a moment in silence only for the slight peace to be broken by the sound of the Doctor shouting, “she’s crashing.”

Snapping out of her crying daze Carmilla didn’t waste a moment to run into the room as one nurse did chest compressions and the others prepared to shock Laura. A male nurse stopped Carmilla as she tried to step closer to her girlfriend. “You should wait outside.”

“I swear if you make me go outside I will break your _fucking_ fingers. I am _not_ going anywhere.” She threatened.

For a brief moment he looked willing to challenge her, only to move to the side and allow her to run towards Laura. “Clear.” A hand gripped Carmilla’s shoulder pulling her back as the shock to Laura was administered.

Nothing.

“Okay again.”

“Come on Laura.” Carmilla muttered to herself while her hands periodically clenched and unclenched.

“Charging...Clear.”

Laura’s body bounced and less than a second the faint sound of a heartbeat on a monitor was heard. Carmilla almost fell to her knees in delight before resting her head on the bed, staring at Laura. Tears dropping onto the sheets. “God Laura, please, please keep that beautiful little heart beating. We can’t lose you, _I_ can’t lose you.”  Her fingers brush a strand of blood stained hair from Laura’s face. “I love you.”

The monitor suddenly let out an alarming sound which filled Carmilla with dread. Then those horrid words left the Doctor’s mouth. “Shit she’s crashing again.”


	10. Chapter 10

The moment Carmilla’s dark hair and pale skin came into view, Danny wasted no time to shove her, her body almost slamming against the wall behind. “What the fuck did you do?” The taller woman almost growled while preparing to shove Carmilla again.

Carmilla just turned away and dropped her head. “Back off Danny.”

“I will not back off, you hurt Laura.”

Danny went to grip the shorter womans t-shirt when she saw her shoulders starting to rise and fall. Slowly Carmilla looked up to Danny, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked exhausted. “Please Danny don’t, not today. I watched as her body bounced over the bonnet like it was made of jelly, as she hit the tarmac, as the doctors tried to keep her alive. So please, just for today don’t remind me how easy it is for me to lose Laura, whether it be by you or something else.” Carmilla’s quiet and almost defeated voice hurt Danny more than the words that left her mouth.

Danny immediately felt guilt in her chest as she dropped her hands. “I’m sorry I just – ”

“Guys…” Laura’s quiet voice cut through the conversation.

“Laura!” Danny almost shouted before quickly running to the door and calling for the nurse even louder. “Nurse? She's awake.”

Leaning partially over the bed, Carmilla took a light hold of her girlfriend’s hand. “Laura are you okay?” She was so relieved, Laura was alive, Laura was talking… another tear fell from her eyes.

“Why – ” Laura croaked out.

“Why what?”

“Why must you always fight?” Laura whined.

Carmilla dropped her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Pulling her hand from her girlfriend’s hand, Laura ran her hand across Carmilla’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Their eyes met for a moment. Carmilla laughed. “Am I okay? What about you…you were hit by a car, I thought, I thought you were dead.”

“You can’t – can’t get rid of me that easily. It was only a car…not a stray bullet or anything.” Laura let out a small laugh which quickly turned into a seemingly painful laugh.

“She’s been hanging out with you too much Karnstein.” Danny pointed out as she stepped closer to the bed.

“Bite me Lawrence.” Carmilla spat out.

“Pretty sure that’s Laura’s job.” Carmilla glared but Laura couldn’t help but smile, she was alive and the people she cared most about were with her. Seeing Carmilla’s slight annoyance Danny made her way back towards the door while muttering to herself. “Where is that nurse? I’ll be right back.” She quickly left the room in search for the nurse.

Now alone Carmilla turned back to the girl laid besides her. “You gave me a pretty big scare creampuff.”

“Well I do like to keep you on your toes.”

“If you do you anything like that again I’ll…I don’t know what I’d do.” Carmilla let her emotions take over, she sobbed deeply as her fingers gripped onto the sheets below her fists. “I – I thought I lost you.”

“You could never lose me. I love you too much to leave that easily.”

Carmilla’s eyes snapped open before slowly looking up to the drowsy looking Laura. “You uh – you do?”

“Of course I do, how could I not.”

“I love you too.” Leaning closer she pressed a light kiss on Laura’s forehead, not wanting to aggravate the cut on her lip. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For over reacting…In the back of my mind I knew you wouldn’t, you know, sleep with mother but –”

“You were scared of getting hurt again.” Laura smiled sweetly, she completely understood but Carmilla looked like she was the one struggling.

“Yeah.” Her eyes and shoulders dropped.

Laura took hold of Carmilla’s hand as tightly as she could. “Well don’t worry, this cupcake isn’t planning on hurting you.”

Before either girl had a chance to say anything further. The nurse Danny went to look for walked through the door, a smile on her face and folder under arm. “Laura, lovely to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“I need to pee.” Laura admitted.

“Well we can get that sorted soon, but first how’s your pain?”

“Everything hurts, especially my chest.”

“Sorry that was my fault.” Carmilla stood back in shame. She knew she did it to save her girlfriend but she couldn’t help but feel bad for causing her pain.

“Okay, well I’ll sort you out with some more pain relief and then the doctor will be around to see you.” Nurse is about to leave, glanced at Carmilla and goes back to look at Laura. “You’ve got a good friend here; she hasn’t moved from your side once.”

Laura extended her hand, Carmilla took it without hesitation. “She’s not my friend, she’s my girlfriend and she is the best.”

The nurse smile and nodded before leaving the couple alone, only for Danny to walk through a second before the door closed. Knowing Laura was alive and with company, Carmilla was ready to try and relax. “If you don’t mind I am going for a smoke, you have stressed me out.” She told her girlfriend with a little smirk.

“Sure.”

“You better still be here when I come back. I know what you are like.” Carmilla warned.

“Damn and here I wanted to take a trip to the restaurant.”

“Don’t you – ”

 Laura raised one arm in slightly defence. “Carm relax, it’s fine I’m not moving anywhere.”

“And I’ll be keeping an eye on her.” Danny interjected.

“Right yeah.” Carmilla gave Danny a thankful smile before placing a kiss on Laura’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

 

******

 

Pressing her back against the bench, Carmilla let out a calming breath, her eyes watching as the smoke float through the air and eventually disappearing. Her eyes dropped down to look at the carpark as she took another drag, only to nearly cough on the cigarette as she watched Mr Hollis and her mother walking towards the entrance.

Clearly seeing his daughter’s girlfriend, Mr Hollis rushed towards Carmilla who had already forced herself to stand. “Carmilla, how is she?”

Throwing her stub on the floor, Carmilla shrugged. “Stable, resting, but she had surgery to stop internal bleeding and she is going to need surgery on her arm.”

“Oh that’s great.” Mr Hollis sighed in delight.

He took a step towards the door and Carmilla quickly took hold of his arm. “Wait…” She glanced over to her mother for a moment. “I think it is best if we talk before you go see her.”

“But I want to see that my daughter is okay.”

“Please Mr Hollis.”

Lilita stepped forward with her trademark bold smirk on her face. “What’s the issue dear? Why are you so reluctant for him to see his own daughter?”

“He is not issue, you are.” Carmilla spat out before turning back to the Mr Hollis. “My mother is the reason your daughter is in such a state.”

“Really Carmilla? Like he would believe that, we all know you and Laura arguing by the side of the road.” Lilita laughed.

“Arguing because _you_ were flirting with her, pushing her up against the sinks in the bathroom. You were trying to get into my girlfriend’s pants. Just like you did with Ell.” Carmilla spat out, her grip unknowingly tightening around Mr Hollis’ arm.

“Lilita is this true?” Mr Hollis asked his friend.

“Of course not and you would be daft to believe the stories of someone who is more or less still a child.”

“A child who watched her girlfriend nearly die because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Carmilla couldn’t keep her words to herself, she was fed up of her mother ruining the lives of those around her. “I’m sorry Mr Hollis but I don’t want you anywhere near Laura while my mother is still around.”

“But I am her father, I have a right to see her.”

“I will physically force you away from her bed if that’s what I have to do.”

Mr Hollis moved his eyes over at Lilita who just chuckled. “What, you expect me to go home without being escorted by you? I hardly think that is going to happen.”

“Mr Hollis don’t listen to anything my mother is saying, all she knows is how to manipulate people...”

Pulling his arm away from Carmilla, Mr Hollis took a step back. “You know what I can’t deal with any of this right now, I am going back to the clinic before I down that bottle of hand sanitiser on the wall.”

Mr Hollis slowly made his way out of the Hospital carpark leaving Lilita stood there smiling at her daughter. “Oh I am sure Laura is going to enjoy hearing about this. Bye darling, I will leave you and the moppet alone.”

As Lilita walked away in order to catch Mr Hollis up, she happened to pass Mattie who was making her way into work. “Hello mother.”

“Mattie talk sense into your sister please.”

“Of course.” Mattie smiled until her mother was out of view.

Mattie and Carmilla stood side by side until their mother was out of sight and listening range. “You aren’t really going to talk sense into me are you?” Carmilla asked her sister, who just chuckled for a moment.

“Of course not. Believe it or not I don’t believe everything mother does is a good thing.”

“I’m glad to see you are on my side.”

“I am always on your side kitty-cat.” Mattie paused for a moment and watched her younger sisters face, there was a smile there but her eyes were still filled with pain and exhaustion. Placing a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, Mattie lightly squeezed. “So how are you holding up?”

“As well as to be expected.”

Bending down, Mattie placed a light kiss on Carmilla’s forehead. “Everything will be fine.”

 

******

 

Slowly Laura pulled her mind from slumber, her eyes opening to view the dimly lit private hospital room she had been moved to a few hours previous. Moving her stiff neck to the right she glanced at Carmilla who was curled up on a nearby chair, sound asleep but with a hand gripping tightly onto the sleeve of Laura’s gown. Laura had assumed only Carmilla was in the room when a familiar dash of red hair in the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was Danny, curled up on the floor, Carmilla’s leather jacket draped over her body as she slept.

It had also been clear that Perry had visited as there was a bunch of hideously pink flowers on the bedside cabinet along with a batch of brownies and a handwritten note. _Keep your strength up, we know how horrid hospital food can be. Perry, LaF, Kirsch and JP_

Laura couldn’t help but smile, her friends really cared for her…but there was no sign of her father, no jacket resting on the edge of the bed as he went for a coffee, no card, no note…nothing. As the brunette allowed her mind to spiral into negative thought Mattie stepped into the room with a smile on her face. She spoke in a whisper. “Hey Laura how you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” Laura grimaced at how hoarse her voice still sounded. “What are you doing here? Are you my Doctor?”

“No, I just came to see how you are.” She looked over at Danny and Carmilla. “We tried several times to kick them out after visiting hours were over but they refused.”

“My – my father, did he come?” Mattie looked uncomfortable at the question which only filled Laura up with more worry and upset. “What is it?”

“Perhaps its best if Carmilla explains in the morning. Get some rest.” Mattie smiled and gave Laura’s knee a light pat before leaving the room. Leaving Laura to her negative thoughts. Why would Carmilla know? Why would Mattie not want to explain? What had happened? Did her not want to see her, was he injured…did he relapse? Before Laura allowed herself to get any more worked up with all the questions running through her head, sleep took over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update:  
> I would like to apologise for my lack of updates in the past God knows how many months. I have tried. I have tried hard to get another chapter up, but I just can't. My depression has been a constant dick since like October, but recently its been a super douchey constant dick causing me to do absolutely nothing with my life. I've had a few moments when I've felt capable of writing the next set of chapters but then I sit down and stare at my notes...nothing, can't even get a sentence down. Because of this I feel it is better if I cut the story off here rather than making you suffer even more months wondering when I am going to update again. Thank you for supporting me while I wrote the story, it was great fun to write. Thanks and I'm sorry.

Everyone lives happily ever after, yay.  
And Carmilla's mum gets eaten by a giant snake, double yay.


End file.
